


Arresto Momentum

by ailaikannu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Happy Ending, Hufflepuff Kara Danvers, I am Supercorp Trash, Minor Sanvers, Ravenclaw Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, supercorp hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: SuperCorp Hogwarts AU.Two very different girls, connected by a terrible past that they both wish they could forget. A Luthor, coming from the most terrifying family of wizards that ever existed and a Danvers, originally a Zor-El, coming from a family that doesn't exist anymore and a second one that took her in. They both have heavy last names to carry around and an awful past. Are they going to accept this unfortunate connection that they share or are they going to live up to their names and fight until there's only one left?





	1. Ambitious

Kara looked at the frightened new students crowding the Great Hall. She was sitting at her usual spot at the Hufflepuff table, feeling nervous for all the first year students.

She remembered her thoughts minutes before the sorting hat was placed on her head two years previous to that day. She remembered how scared she was of being sorted into the wrong house or of not being good enough for the house that was chosen for her. The sorting hat had no problem in deciding where she belonged, announcing it to the Great Hall only mere seconds after being placed on Kara’s head.

Turns out that the sorting hat was right.

She still couldn’t believe that she was about to start her third year at Hogwarts.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off all those terrified kids, waiting for their names to be called. She looked over at Alex, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with James and some other friends of hers. Her sister wasn’t paying much attention to the sorting ceremony, possibly because she had seen it five times already.

Kara was awaken from her thoughts when she realized that the whole school body had gone silent as Professor Grant called one specific student. Kara looked at the girl who was walking towards the sorting hat with shame in her eyes and couldn’t help but wonder who could have been so important to silence the whole room.

She thought about her walk to the sorting hat, that had gone similarly to that girl’s. Everybody knew who she was, her name was famous among witches and wizards.

_Kara Danvers, the girl who lived._

“Barry.” She whispered, nudging her friend in the ribs. “Who’s that girl?”

“Oh.” He whispered back. “It’s a Luthor.”

 _Luthor._ She thought.

The Luthors were a family of pureblood wizards, well known for their harsh ways. They were famous for their hate for muggleborns and even half-blood wizards. Kara didn’t know much about them, except for short stories that Alex had told her about.

She looked at the girl sitting down in a painfully slow and controlled way. With raven hair and hopeful deep green eyes, the girl looked stunning. She closed her eyes when the sorting hat was placed on her head and Kara could see her muttering something under her breath.

“A Luthor.” The sorting hat announced. “The last one, but I can tell that you’re different. Normally, you’d end up in Slytherin, that’s where you’re supposed to belong.”

There was a pause, but the girl kept muttering under her breath. Kara could see that she was slightly shaking, while the room stared at her in complete and utter silence.

“You’re not like them.” The sorting hat finally said. “Brilliantly smart, cunning, ambitious, brave… I know where you belong. Ravenclaw!”

Kara found herself smiling when she saw how happy the girl was.

“What’s her name again?” She asked Barry.

“Lena. Lena Luthor.”

_Lena Luthor._

It almost sounded like music in Kara’s head. She looked at the girl - _Lena_ – as she walked to the Ravenclaw table and realized that, for the first time in three years, the students weren’t cheering. It was a habit, a student got sorted into a house, the whole house would cheer for them, no matter what.

She looked at Lena, almost seeing the weight of her last name on her shoulders. She carried herself like the weight wasn’t bothering her at all, chin up, ambitious eyes, keeping her back straight. She looked proud, satisfied, happy. Kara realized that something was off with her, it went beyond the way she carried herself. It took Kara only a few seconds to realize what it was; the girl showed a deep sadness in her eyes. A sadness that couldn’t be taken away.

Kara secretly hoped that people would stop judging others based on details that they can’t control.

She walked to her sister when the ceremony was over, they had agreed to spend some time together before going back to their common rooms.

“How’s this year looking for you?” Alex asked.

“The same as last year.” Kara replied. “How about yours? Are you already thinking about your owls?”

Alex shook her head. “No, not really. I already know that I’m a good witch.”

“And a modest one.” Kara laughed. “Where’s Maggie?”

“She said, and I quote, business to attend.”

“Business?” Kara said, her grin only growing wider.

“Yes. With Lucy Lane.”

“That’s fun.” Kara replied. “Do I need to be extra careful as I walk around the school?”

Alex nodded. “Definitely. You know that when Lucy and Maggie get together they prepare the meanest pranks. I can’t wait.”

“I can tell!” Kara laughed again. “You got yourself a weird girlfriend.”

“You tell me.” Alex sighed. “I can’t believe I got myself a prankster.”


	2. Sleep Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up:  
> Timing in this fanfiction is going to be a bit weird, for one simple reason. When I first posted this, I didn't realize that Lena being a first year student meant that she would be 11 years old. It's probably going to be a bit slower than expected (SuperCorp-wise), because I am most definitely not giving 11-year-old Lena a girlfriend just yet. That said, enjoy!

Lena sighed as she made her way to her transfiguration class. It was her second month in Hogwarts and she had spent most of her first thirty days in the school by herself.

The only people who talked to her were her professors and the poor students who ended up paired with her in potions class. Apparently, she was as dangerous as the Great Plague and people tended to avoid her.

She sat down at her usual place and opened her book, waiting for professor Grant to show up. She eventually did and, finally, Lena didn’t have to worry about being the weird, alone Luthor anymore.

Meal times were the absolute worst for her. Not because she was constantly eating alone, it was the same at home. It was seeing all the others. Hearing them laugh, and talk about their days, made Lena feel alone.

She had never felt alone.

She was used to it. Being alone was normal for her.

She tried to eat her meals as quickly as possible before running back to the Ravenclaw common room or hiding in the library. Luckily for her, not many people spent their time in the library a month after school had started.

She enjoyed studying, it had been her comfort for many years. It helped her feel less alone and having an objective gave her a kind of happiness that seemed unachievable most of the time.

“Hi.” Someone whispered, and Lena almost fell off her chair. She turned her head to see a girl staring at her.

“Hi.” Lena mimicked. She started worrying that the girl might say something weird.

“I came to say hello, because you’re the only other person in the library in October and I’m loving it.” The girl explained, Lena smiled. “I’m Jess, by the way.”

“Hello, Jess. I’m Lena.” She looked at the other girl as she pronounced her name, but she didn’t seem to care.

“Hi, Lena. Nice to meet you!” Jess whispered. “Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?”

“What?

“Tomorrow, Quidditch try outs. For every house.” Jess explained. “You look like someone who could play Quidditch.”

Lena smiled shyly. “I am going to take it as a compliment, but Quidditch is not really my thing.”

“Why not?” Jess asked, cocking her head to one side.

“I don’t know, actually.” Lena explained. “I was always so busy with studying and playing chess that even thinking about Quidditch seemed like a waste of time.”

“You should come anyways. I’ll be there!”

Lena nodded. “Sure, it might be fun.”

“Ravenclaw is after three p.m. You might want to see the others as well, though.”

On the opposite side of Hogwarts, Kara stared intently at her plate.

Alex, who was sitting next to her, had started eating long before that moment. “What’s wrong?”

Kara shook her head. “This is not enough.”

Alex sighed heavily. “You do know that you can eat whatever you want and how many times you want, right?”

“Oh.” Kara smiled. “I always forget about that.”

“It’s like your favourite feature here.” Alex commented. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Kara said. “Just extremely tired.”

“How can you be tired? We’ve been here for like a month.”

“Still. I’ve been practicing a lot for the Quidditch tournament.”

“You are not going to win the cup.” Alex said, as serious as ever.

“We are.” Kara replied. “This is our year.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” Alex grinned. “Whatever works for you.”

“Do I need to remind you that your seeker graduated last year? She was the best player in your team. Gryffindor is weak now.”  Kara commented.

Alex breathed hard. “Do I need to remind you that you don’t have any outstanding players in your team?”

“What?!” Kara yelled, offended. “We have me! And your girlfriend! Maggie! Do you remember her?”

“Yes.” Alex laughed. “And that’s about it.”

“That is so not true! Barry is good!”

“Kara. We have my brilliant self as the best chaser in the whole world, James as our strong, merciful beater and we’re going to get a fantastic seeker and also a new keeper because we need one.”

“So, basically…” Kara laughed. “You’re telling me that your team as one chaser, a beater and that’s it. How’s that supposed to win against us?”

“You’ll see once I get everything sorted out. You’ll be scared. Really scared.”

Kara nodded. “Sure, why not.”

“The try-outs are tomorrow.” Alex said. “Will you spend the whole day at the pitch?”

“Yeah.” Kara nodded. “Our try-outs are after yours, but I really want to see the rest of the houses. I'm actually really curious about seeing what Vasquez does for the Ravenclaw team this year.”

“Same. I almost forgot that your captain graduated.”

“Yes, he did.” Kara agreed. “This year might be my year.”

“I guess.” Alex shrugged. “You’re only a third year, though. And this year cannot be your year to do fucking everything.”

“Yeah, but I am working hard to get that position.”

“I know you are, and I’ll be super proud of you, whatever happens. Luckily for the both of us, Maggie doesn't want to be captain.” Alex commented. 

“I’ll see you at the try-outs, love you.” Kara said, before getting up.

“Love you too.”

The morning after, Kara woke up feeling full of energy. It was going to be a long day and, at the same time, one of the best days in her school year. She loved going to try-outs, because seeing how excited new students were, made Kara feel overjoyed.

The first try-outs of the day were the ones for the Slytherin team. She watched as the green robed figures flew in the pitch and got a chance to talk to their captain before try-outs began.

“Hey, don’t be too mean, okay?” She said, smiling.

“I am not mean.” Leslie grinned. “I am ambitious and so is my team.”

“I know.” Kara laughed. “But you tend to scare new students away.”

“When you’ll make captain, and you will, you’ll understand.” Leslie commented, grabbing her broom.

“Leslie, you are like this because you enjoy seeing how scared they get, just admit it.”

Leslie smiled widely. “It might be that, yes.”

“How’s the team looking?”

“Well, we still have me, great captain and superb seeker. Lucy, Siobhan and shit Maxwell as our chasers, lovely Lyra as our keeper. We’re only missing two beaters! Damn twins that graduated last year.” Leslie explained. “How about you?”

“We have a lot of stuff to work on today.” Kara explained. “We have Barry Allen as our chaser, meaning that we’re missing two. Only Maggie as a beater, still missing one. Of course, my delightful self as our keeper. And we don’t have a seeker yet.”

“How are you planning on winning the cup like this?” Leslie asked. "Kara, there's three people in your team."

“Stop being mean!” Kara laughed. “Hufflepuff to the rise!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff is totally going to win the cup.  
> Right? :D  
> Also, next up: Kara and Lena properly meet.


	3. No Luthor and No Zor-El

She was staring at her transfiguration book, feeling like she might set it on fire. Either that, or herself. She sighed loudly, and closed the book. She thought about her sister, who was studying for her owls, and felt bad for her. Kara didn’t enjoy studying too much, she was more practical. She enjoyed enchanting things, seeing stuff transforming into other stuff and, more than anything else, she loved Quidditch. When Jeremiah had introduced her to it, she was fascinated by every single detail of it. Flying was her first love, Quidditch had just been a natural passion of hers since she was little.

The best thing was that her sister shared the same passion and, even better, Kara was a keeper, while Alex was a chaser. Summer for them was as hard as any school year, training together and making fun of one another.

She wasn’t technically allowed to run through the halls, but dinner time was almost over and Kara had not eaten in almost four hours, meaning basically death for her poor stomach. She ran as fast as she could towards the Great Hall, only to run into something when she was almost there.

Except that it wasn’t something. It was someone.

She stared in horror as the girl she’d run into crashed to the ground, almost bouncing back up because of the force of the impact.

“Damn.” Kara whispered. “I am so sorry.” She said, while kneeling next to the girl to help her up.

“It’s okay.” The other girl said. The girl looked up and Kara realized that she hadn’t crashed just into someone, she had crashed into Lena Luthor.

“I am so sorry.” Kara repeated. “Are you okay?”

Lena nodded, trying to get back to her feet. Kara held her hand out and the brunette grabbed it and finally managed to stand up.

“I am so sorry.” Kara said.

“No need to apologize, I am fine.” Lena smiled warmly at her.

Kara smiled back. “Lena, right?”

Lena stared at her with wide eyes and nodded. “Kara, right?”

Kara nodded slowly. “How do you know my name?”

Lena sighed. “The same way you know mine, I suppose.”

Kara laughed lightly. “And that’s why you’re a Ravenclaw and I’m not.”

Lena blushed, but said nothing. Kara, on the other hand, felt like she was supposed to make up for the fall. “I was on my way to dinner, do you want to come with me?”

Lena thought about it for a second. “I just had dinner.”

“I know.” Kara said. “Everyone has, I guess I’d like some company.”

Lena grinned. “Sure, then.”

They walked together to the Great Hall, a comfortable silence surrounding them. They sat at Kara’s usual spot and Lena felt a bit weird about it. Not that she felt like she belonged at her table, but still.

“You eat a lot.” Lena commented, while watching Kara in horror.

“I know.” Kara said, her voice muffled by the giant piece of chicken that she was biting into.

Lena found herself laughing wholeheartedly, something that hadn’t happen in a long time. Six months had passed since her first day in the school but, most of the time, she still felt like that lonely girl on her sorting ceremony day. People were still wary of her, trying to avoid her most of the time. Students that were paired with her in potions class were actually pleased with it, simply because her skills were famous among first year students. Jess, the only student who actually talked to her outside classes, was the only companion she had in Hogwarts.

“So, how’s your first year going?” Kara asked, while showing a spoonful of mash potatoes into her mouth.

“It’s… Going okay.” Lena said. “I enjoy studying and the professors here are very prepared and it’s nice to be surrounded by people who love studying as much as I do.”

“You enjoy studying?” Kara asked, wide eyed. “No wonder you’re in Ravenclaw.”

“You know, I’ve spent most of my life alone, it’s not like I had much else to do. Studying has always been something that I can do by myself, without feeling weird about it.” She explained. “And I really like knowing why things work the way they do.”

“Makes sense.” Kara nodded. “Who’s your favourite professor?”

“Professor M’orzz, for sure.”

“Ah, you’re a potions kind of girl.” Kara smiled. “Mine is professor J’onnz. He does muggle studies, you’ll love it.”

Once Kara was done eating, she turned around to face Lena. The brunette started getting worried at the way Kara looked at her. It felt as if Kara was studying her.

“Let’s do something.” Kara began. “When we’re together, you are no Luthor and I am no Zor-El.”

“How does that work?” Lena asked, curiosity in her eyes.

“It’s pretty simple.” Kara said. “I know how it feels to be judged because of your surname. I also know that the judgments I get are a lot nicer than the ones you get, but… It’s still heavy. Walking around, having people see me as the last Zor-El and not just Kara Danvers, I just… I wish I could be Kara for once. Just Kara. And I’m pretty sure that you wish you were Lena. You can be Lena with me and I can be Kara with you.”

Lena nodded quickly. “No Luthor and no Zor-El.”


	4. Still a Luthor

Hufflepuff didn’t win Kara’s third year Quidditch cup. Slytherin did. Leslie never stopped making fun on her because of it.

Kara was determined to win this year. She was the captain, her team had had a lot of practice, they were going to win. Her fourth year was going to be the charm, it was Hufflepuff’s turn to win.

Her summer had been slow and boring. She spent most of it training with Alex, she couldn’t afford to lose any of the new skills she’d learned during her third year and Alex was a good chaser to train with.

She was fixing her robes before entering the pitch, when she saw Maggie walking towards her.

“Captain, hey.” Maggie waved at her. “Your sister told me that she needs to see you before dinner.”

“Did she say why?” Kara asked, as she grabbed her broom, ready for training.

Maggie shook her head. “No, but she looked pissed.”

“But she always does.” Kara commented.

“That’s true.” Maggie agreed. “I guess you’ll have to wait, now let’s go!”

The training was exhausting, but amazing under the warm sunlight of late September. She saw Lena sitting on the bleachers, Jess by her side, waving enthusiastically at her.

They had become quite good friends over the time, using their no Luthor-no Zor-El technique. Lena was always there when Kara had to train and Kara was always there when Lena had her chess matches during the week. Even if she was younger, Lena was quite proficient at potions, a subject that caused Kara a lot of problems. They ended up studying together quite often, helping each other out with whatever they could.

After training, she walked to the Great Hall, where she found Alex waiting for her.

“Let’s walk.” Her sister said, her voice flat. Kara nodded and followed her outside.

“Are you going to kill me?” Kara asked, smiling.

“Stop smiling.” Her sister said. “This is a serious matter.”

Kara started worrying. “What happened?”

“A Luthor, Kara? Really?” Alex asked, looking at her.

“What?”

Alex sighed. “You’re friends with a Luthor.”

“I am friends with Lena.” Kara said.

Alex blinked quickly. “Lena Luthor.”

“I thought you’d feel the same way I do towards people who carry heavy last names on their back.”

“I do.” Alex said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But she’s not like you.”

“I know, she’s not like me. She’s smarter, prettier, and much better at potions.” Kara smiled again.

“Kara.”

“What? You know I suck at potions.”

“It’s not what I meant.”

“Sure, she’s younger than me, a brunette and doesn’t play Quidditch.” Kara said. “I still don’t see a problem here.”

“She’s a Luthor.”

“So?” Kara asked, shrugging.

“Kara, you can’t hang out with her.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s a Luthor.”

“That’s not a real reason!” Kara said, starting to get upset. “She’s good, Alex. She’s different. She’s nothing like them.”

“She’s still a Luthor.” Alex said, her voice starting to sound angrier. “The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree. She might look nice and kind to you now, but her Luthor genes will shine through.”

“You don’t know her, she’s nothing like the Luthors.” Kara urged. “She’s kind, smart, always there for me when I need her.”

Alex breathed hard. “If you really think that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with her, why didn’t you tell me that you two are friends?”

Kara remained silent.

“How long have you two been friends for?”

“I didn’t tell you because I knew that you’d react badly.” Kara admitted. She hadn’t exactly tried to hide her friendship with Lena but, at the same time, she had tried to avoid going with her where she knew she could find Alex.

“How long, Kara.”

“We started hanging out after Christmas, last year.”

“You’ve kept this kind of secret from me for almost a year.” Alex said, her voice flat. She sounded hurt.

“It’s not a big deal, Alex.” Kara said. “I have a friend.”

“You don’t just have a friend. Winn is a friend. Leslie is a friend. Lena is not. You can’t trust her.”

“Oh, come on, stop it! Winn’s father is a murderer, Leslie is famous because she used to beat kids up. Why are they any different?” Kara yelled. “I’ve had enough of this, I’m going in.”

Kara turned on her heels and walked towards the entrance, but Alex’s voice stopped her from taking another step.

“The Luthors were those who murdered your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh?


	5. Pureblood

“Pardon?” Kara said, her voice like a whisper. She didn’t turn around to face Alex, but waited for her sister to explain instead.

“The Luthors were the ones to kill your family.”

“I thought you said it was a lie.”

“But it’s not.”

“So you’ve known who it was for all these years and you didn’t tell me.”

“Mum said you’d be better off without knowing.” Alex explained. “I didn’t think much of it. Then I realized that you’d gotten close to her and…”

“And what?”

“What if she’s trying to become your friend to have you killed? You were what the Luthors wanted.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Kara snapped, violently turning around to face her sister.

Alex sighed again. “Kara, I just want to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection, I can take care of myself.” Kara replied, fire in her eyes.

“Can you please stay away from her.”

Kara shook her head. “I’m going to talk to Lena and don’t even try to stop me.”

She didn’t let her sister respond, but ran inside and to the Ravenclaw table instead. She found Lena talking to a guy and didn’t even bother to say hello before grabbing her by the arm.

“I need to talk to you.” She urged. Lena nodded her head, and followed her outside. Kara took her next to the forest entrance and Lena was starting to get worried.

“I know this place is creepy, but I can’t risk anyone hearing what I am about to tell you.” Kara explained.

Lena was only getting more worried.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, walking closer to Kara.

“You’re a Luthor.” Kara whispered.

Lena nodded calmly. “It’s not a secret, everyone knows who I am. That’s probably why I am being treated like some kind of contagious monster around other students, even after more than a year. I feel like I'm the Great Plague.”

Kara smiled. “Not my point. You’re a Luthor. I am a Zor-El.”

Lena nodded again, still not understanding. “Also not a secret.”

Kara stared at her in silence. “Lena, do… Do you know the connection that our families have?”

“Yes.” Lena replied, looking down, her lips tightly pursued. She looked ashamed and Kara felt the urge to hug her.

“I didn’t know.” Kara stated, making Lena gasp.

The brunette stared at her for what felt like an eternity. Her green orbs were wide open, and looked like the only source of light around them.

“I… I-I thought…” Lena stuttered.

Kara closed the few inches that were between them and hugged the younger brunette, holding her close to her chest. Lena placed her head in the crook of Kara’s neck, starting to sob loudly.

“I thought you knew.” Lena whispered, shaking profusely.

“My sister told me earlier.” Kara explained. “I grew up with people telling me that it was a lie that was made up to keep the press silent. Turns out that it was actually true.”

“I am so sorry, Kara.”

Kara broke the hug, keeping her eyes on Lena’s. “It’s not your fault. You weren’t even born then. And… I know that you’re not like them.”

“Still. My family destroyed yours.” Lena stated. “And I feel ashamed. Not only because of what they did to your family, but also because of their principles and ideals. I come from a family of purebloods that believe that anyone who isn’t a pureblood should die after suffering terribly. They see muggleborns and halfbloods as a kind of inferior race, almost like animals.”

“We can’t change what our families did, we can’t control our past.” Kara said. “We shouldn’t be judged on where we come from, but solely on our actions. Your actions speak for you, Lena. You’re not them.”

Lena smiled weakly. “Can we still be friends or is it best for us to part ways?”

“Nothing changed in my eyes.” Kara said. “You’re the same Lena that you were one hour ago.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena said.

“And you know what? Tomorrow’s this year’s first Quidditch game, are you coming?”

“Of course I am.”

“Well, you’re going to meet my friends tomorrow. All of them.” Kara grinned. “So, get ready.”

Kara started running towards the entrance. “Come on, it’s time for me to get some food!”

Lena didn’t miss how Kara avoided her sister for the rest of the night.

The morning after, Kara got up bright and early to get ready for the first match of the year. She walked to the Great Hall to have breakfast and then she went to the Quidditch pitch. She found Maggie running around, she was always the first one to get there.

“Hey.” Kara said, smiling.

“Little Danvers, hello.” Maggie replied. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous.” Kara admitted. “But we’ll do amazing.”

“And Alex-wise?”

“Are you asking as her girlfriend or as a friend?”

Maggie sighed. “I am both.”

“We’ll be fine.” Kara stated.

“Of course.” Maggie replied. “I think there’s someone here to see ya.”

Kara turned around and saw that Maggie was right. Lena was standing next to the bleachers, a scone in hand. Kara gestured for her to walk closer and hugged her the moment they were close enough.

“Lena, this is Maggie, fellow Hufflepuff and my sister’s girlfriend.”

Lena smiled widely as she extended her hand to Maggie. Maggie shook her head and hugged her instead. “I’m hoping that this was okay, Hufflepuffs are huggers.”

“Oh, it’s totally okay.” Lena quickly said. “I might look a bit stiff, but it’s because I’m not used to it.”

Maggie smiled. “Then you got yourself the wrong friend. Hufflepuffs might be huggers, but Kara here… She’s on a different planet.”

“What?” Kara interjected. “I am a lover of physical contact, nothing wrong with it.”

“I’ll get used to it, for Kara.”

Maggie didn’t miss the way Lena’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red.


	6. Slytherin posse

Lena walked into the Great Hall, ready to have lunch. She had spent the best part of her Sunday morning studying charms and transfiguration, trying to get the hang of a new spell. Jess, her only friend from the same class, didn’t seem to get it either.

She entered the Great Hall and walked towards the Ravenclaw table, but was stopped by a frantically waving Kara.

“Lena, Lena!” She yelled. “Over here!”

Everyone in the room seemed weirded out by Kara calling for her, but Lena didn’t care too much. She smiled and walked towards Kara, who was sitting at her usual spot.

“I told you I’d introduce you to my friends.” Kara said, smirking. “This is Winn, your fellow Ravenclaw.”

Lena smiled at him and shook his hand. “People say great things about you.” He said.

“Thank you.”

“This is James, we don’t know how he got into Gryffindor.” Kara said, pointing at a tall, muscular guy that was sitting in front of her.

He politely smiled at her and she did the same.

“And now, off to the Slytherin posse!” Kara announced, grabbing Lena and dragging her to the Slytherin table.

Kara’s eyes darkened and she was suddenly staring at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Lena questioned.

“I… Uhm… I-I wanted you to meet my sister as well.” She whispered. “But we’re not on good terms at the minute. She’s over there.”

Lena followed Kara’s gaze to the Gryffindor table. She recognized Maggie from the afternoon before and she assumed that the short haired girl sitting next to her was Alex, Kara’s sister.

“I’ll meet her when the time comes.” Lena said, calmly.

Lena realized that they were walking towards a group of three girls sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table.

“Guys, this is Lena.” Kara said. “Lena, these are Leslie, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Lucy, chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team and Lyra, seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team.”

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She said, while shaking everyone’s hands.

“I remember your sorting ceremony.” Leslie said. “I was hoping you’d be sorted in our house, we needed a sane mind in here.” Leslie grinned, pointing at the Slytherin table.

“Thank you.” Lena replied. “I actually asked the sorting hat not to be sorted here.”

“It makes sense.” Lucy commented. “I believe you could have belonged in both houses, but I am pretty sure I would have made the same choice. I am trying to keep my distance from my father’s name, so I guess I can kind of get you.”

Lena smiled warmly at her and Kara was happy to see the spark in her eyes coming back.

“But, Kara…” Lena whispered. “I thought that your friends would be a massive family kind of group.”

“Right!” Kara started laughing loudly, only making Lena more confused. “The thing is… I got here and I knew nobody except for my sister. With her, I met James, who is in her house and same year as her. At the time, James was with Lucy and that’s how I met her. I met Winn at potions class, we got paired together. I met Leslie because she got mad at me for I don’t remember what and then we became friends. Same with Lyra. Then… Well…”

Lucy stopped her with one hand. “Then I fell for Leslie and we got together. James doesn’t want to see me anymore, for obvious reasons, and Kara has to go back and forth between the two groups. Same with Alex and Maggie. Sometimes they’re with them and sometimes they’re with us. Oh, and Lyra is Winn’s girlfriend.”

Lena stared at her with wide eyes. “That’s a bit complicated, I’ll wrap my head around it.”

“I know.” Kara commented. “Just know that James, Leslie and Lucy cannot be in the same room for longer than four seconds.”

“Leslie can be…” Lyra trailed off.

“Protective. And damn jealous.” Lucy said, grinning.

They ate all together, laughing and telling stories and Kara felt grateful because her friends didn’t seem to mind the Luthor sitting among them. She noticed how much Winn was enjoying having Lena around, finally finding someone with similar interests.

Later that day, Kara decided she wanted to talk a walk to clear her head. She had been walking for about twenty minutes when she realized that she wasn’t alone in the school’s gardens. A figure that she knew well enough was standing in front of the lake.

“Fancy a swim?” She asked.

Her sister turned her face. “It’s not warm enough.”

“It’s not like you normally care.”

Alex shook her head. “I am not going to apologize for what I said about Lena Luthor.”

“You can’t even bring herself to call her by her first name alone.” Kara sighed. “And you manage to do it perfectly fine with Maxwell Lord.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because she’s my friend and I care about her.” Kara said.

“I don’t trust her.”

“Don’t you think that if she had anything to do with the Luthors they would have hurt me already?”

“These things take a long time.”

“Can’t you just… Meet her? Talk to her? I’ve introduced her to all my friends. You’re my family, Alex. The most important person in my life.” Kara begged. “Please, do it for me.”

“Maggie had the same argument.” Alex said, sighing loudly. “She also said that, and I quote, she doesn’t give me evil Luthor vibes.”

“That’s a good sign.” Kara smiled. “Maggie is an excellent judge of character.”

“And so are you.” Alex commented. “The difference is that you always see the good in people and Maggie doesn’t. I am going to have to trust the two of you on this one.”

“So you’re going to let me introduce the two of you?”

“Not yet.” Alex said. “I need some more time.”

“That’s fair.” Kara nodded. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

 


	7. Hold on

Breakfast felt like the most beautiful thing in the world when Lena woke up that morning. It was almost Christmas, and she was still waiting to meet Kara’s sister.

Kara said she needed time, Lena perfectly understood.

She walked to the Great Hall and realized that everyone was looking at her as she walked towards her usual spot. She looked down, hoping to be wearing her clothes. Walking naked into the Great Hall wasn’t a good idea.

After realizing that she was actually clothed, she resumed her walk to the Ravenclaw table.

“Oi, Luthor!” A boy screamed from the Slytherin side on the room. Her head snapped in his direction, ready to be humiliated in front of the whole school. It hadn’t really happened yet. Not in the Great Hall. She had experienced some people shouting mean stuff at her, but most of them had stopped after her first months at Hogwarts. Now, she was halfway through her second year and she had lost that fear of being harassed on a daily basis. Most people saw her as the smart brunette girl who was good at potions. Secretly, they still feared her. They still avoided her like she was the plague, but she didn’t mind.

“Are you a child murderer as well?” The boy asked, and she could hear students snickering all around her. “Good thing your brother was sent to Azkaban this morning. They will come for you as well.”

It felt like a punch in the gut, and Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore. She didn’t know what to do, feeling frozen in the middle of the Great Hall, with hundreds of students laughing at her. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her hand and leading her out. Turns out it was Kara, who turned around before they got out and yelled:

“You are the reason why everyone thinks that Slytherins are evil!”

Lena kept her eyes shut as Kara guided her somewhere and opened them only when she felt the cold morning breeze on her skin.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, looking extremely concerned. She had her right hand on Lena’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“What happened?”

Kara sighed, looking uncertain. “Your brother… He… Uhm…”

“Just say it.” Lena said, determined to know what had happened.

Kara nodded. “Your brother killed a couple and their six children during the night.” Kara explained.

Lena felt her heart stop in her chest. “Did they catch him?”

Kara nodded. “They did.”

“Good.” Lena took a deep breath. “We can go back inside.”

Kara looked worried. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Lena nodded. “I won’t let my family’s mistakes ruin my life.”

She turned around and started walking back to the Great Hall. Kara grabbed her hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. “I’m proud of you.”

They walked inside to find Professor J’onnz and Professor Grant screaming at Alex right outside the Great Hall.

“This is unacceptable behaviour, miss Danvers.” Professor Grant said.

“You are ruling my behaviour as unacceptable? He was bullying her!” Alex replied, sounding angry.

“You can’t attack other students.” Professor J’onnz intervened.

“So he can attack a student and I cannot.” Alex sighed. “Makes complete sense!”

“Hurtful words and harmful spells are not the same.”

“Words can hurt even more than spells, I think you should know that.”

“We’ll take forty points from Gryffindor and fifty from Slytherin, is that okay? No punishment for either of you.”

Alex sighed. “It’s not about stupid points.”

“It’s either this or suspension, Miss Danvers.”

Alex nodded her head. “Okay.”

Kara walked to her the moment the two professors went away. Lena was by her side.

“What happened?” Kara asked.

“Nothing.” Alex said, stubbornly.

“Alex.”

“I… I might have attacked Maxwell Lord.” Alex said, looking fierce. On one hand, it felt like a child admitting something to their parents. On the other hand, Alex looked the proudest Kara had ever seen her in her whole life.

“You what?” Kara’s high pitched voice sounded like a dying bird.

“Keep it down.” Alex replied. “I had to, okay?”

“Why?” Kara asked, cocking her head to one side.

“He was the one to attack first.”

“What did he do to you?” Kara asked, fire in her eyes.

“He didn’t attack me. He was the one to yell at Lena.” Alex explained.

“Oh.”

Lena’s eyes flickered quickly, filling with tears in the span of a second.

“I know it took me a long time to see it.” Alex began. “What Maxwell said was unfair. You are not responsible for what your family does. Being a Luthor doesn’t mean that you have to be like them. You’re most definitely not like them.”

“Thank you.” Lena whispered, even if she couldn’t bring herself to look at Alex.

“You make my sister happy and that’s all that I care about.” Alex commented. “If she cares about you, you’re family. And nobody touches my family.”

Kara basically launched herself at her sister and hugged her with all the strength she had in her. “Thank you.” She whispered, loud enough only for Alex to hear.

Once she managed to peel Kara off her body, Alex walked to Lena, who was still staring at the floor. She outstretched her right hand.

“I’m Alex, by the way.” She said, a huge grin on her face. “Kara’s sister.”

Lena looked at her for a full minute before smiling back. “Lena.”

 

 


	8. Torture

The end of Lena’s second year at Hogwarts was nearing.

After the incident with Maxwell, people had been meaner with her. When she was alone, people would yell at her and threaten her. Whenever she was with Kara or any other of her friends, nobody dared to even walk next to her.

Kara’s team ended up winning her fourth year Quidditch cup. She cried the moment their seeker caught the golden snitch and so did Maggie.

“See?” Kara had said that night. “I told you we’d win.”

“You’ve been telling me ‘this is our year’ since year one.”

“Well, we got it. Slowly, but surely.”

Alex laughed. “Slowly. I mean, it took you quite a long time.”

“I did say slowly!” Kara replied.

“Your house animal is a badger, not a damn turtle!”

“You’re only jealous because you didn’t win.” Kara said, making Lena and Maggie laugh.

“Kara, I am not competitive.” Alex commented. When Kara raised an eyebrow, Alex blushed. “Well, not as much as you are.”

“I am only competitive when it comes to Quidditch.”

“Makes sense.” Lena said, grabbing a blueberry muffin from the table. “Mother fucker, I’m late.”

She grabbed all her things and got up, but was stopped by Alex’s hand on her arm. “Where are you going?”

“I have class.” Lena explained.

“You’re not going alone.” Alex and Kara said at unison.

“I’m used to mean people, nothing different than usual.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, worried.

“Positive.” Lena said, a bright smile gracing her face.

Kara couldn’t help but smile back. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“See ya!” Alex shouted at Lena who was already at the main entrance.

“She’ll be okay.” Alex whispered.

But she was wrong.

Because only five minutes after Alex’s reassurance, Lena was surrounded by five Slytherin boys as she was on her way to potions class. They grabbed her and took her to the Slytherin dungeons.

They were all older than her, looking at her like lions look at zebras. She felt powerless and unable to breathe properly.

“Fucking finally.” One of the boys hissed. “It took you long enough to be left alone.”

Lena looked at the guy talking. Of course it was Maxwell Lord.

“Your friends and their obsession with justice make me sick.” He said. “You should know better.”

Lena didn’t reply, but moved her hand on top of her wand. It made her feel safer, even if she hoped that their encounter wouldn’t become a duel. Or rather, five guys against her.

“Nothing to say, Luthor?” Another boy spat.

She shook her head.

“Aw, poor little Luthor. With a name like yours, you should be our leader.” The boy said. “Are we scaring you?”

“No.” She said. Her voice came out as a whisper and she suddenly regretted talking.

“We don’t want to hurt you.” Maxwell interjected. “But you did cost our house points that stopped us from winning the houses cup.”

“And your damn girlfriend is the reason why we didn’t win the Quidditch cup this year.” A third boy said. “You’re paying for both mistakes.”

“I…”

“Don’t talk.” Maxwell said, quickly moving to face her.  “You are going to be punished and you won’t say a word, because if you do, you’ll regret it.”

Lena was feeling scared. She wanted to be strong, fearless, but the boys were going to hurt her and she had nowhere to run to. She could only trust her ability with her wand.

Being one against five kind of made everything look a lot worse than it actually was. She couldn’t defend herself from five people at the same time.

With a scream, Maxwell raised his wand. Lena managed to protect herself from the first few spells that were thrown at her, but one of the boys managed to disarm her, making it impossible for her to defend herself any longer.

An evil smirk appeared on Maxwell Lord’s face as her walked closer to her.

She started to feel terrified, only imagining what his mind was preparing for her.

He opened his mouth to cast another spell and his voice felt like a whisper to Lena’s ears. “Crucio!”

Lena fell to the ground almost instantly as flashes of intense pain cursed through her body. She felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore, almost as if someone was ripping her insides apart and then setting the rest of her body on fire.

A loud shout and a few spells later, Lena found herself breathing again. She felt like she was going to pass out at any given moment and only managed to see Leslie running towards her before everything went black.

 

Kara had never ran as fast as she was on her way to the infirmary. Lena had been attacked and she didn’t know the conditions she was going to find her in. She felt tears building up in her eyes as she got closer to the infirmary and she finally let them flow the moment she saw Lena laying motionless on a bed.

She sat down next to her and instantly grabbed her hand.

“What happened to her?” She asked.

“I found that damn Lord boy torturing her in the dungeons. I reckon her cornered her in the hallway with his friends and forced her in.” Leslie explained, looking disgusted.

“You said torturing her.” Kara said, her voice breaking with every syllable she pronounced.

“Yes he… He was using the cruciatus curse.”

Kara’s eyes fluttered quickly. She took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the headmistress.

“What happened here?” Professor Grant asked as she walked closer.

Leslie’s left hand quickly went on Kara’s shoulder. She was going to do the talking.

“Professor, I found a group of boys torturing Lena in the Slytherin dungeons.” Leslie explained. “They used the cruciatus curse on her.”

Professor’s Grant eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Leslie nodded. “It was Maxwell Lord and his group of minions.”

“We are going to take care of this.” The headmistress announced. “Unforgivable curses are unforgivable for a reason.”

With that, she walked away.

“Thank you, Leslie.” Kara said after a moment of silence.

“For what?”

“You saved her.” Kara chocked out. “I don’t even want to think about what he would have done to her if you didn’t find them.”

“Don’t think about it. It didn’t happen. And he is going to be punished for this, I promise you.”

“I know he will.”

“Kara?” Lena’s voice felt fragile as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Lena!” Kara’s grip on her hand tightened. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Lena said. “How did I get here?”

“Leslie found you.” Kara explained.

Lena turned her head to face Leslie. “Thank you.”

“Always, little Luthor.”

“They’re going to pay for this, Lena.” Kara commented. “I promise you.”

Lena frowned. “Don’t go after them.”

“I won’t. I don’t want to be like them.” Kara said. “We talked to Professor Grant and she’s going to take care of this.”

Lena looked extremely relieved and Kara felt like she could breathe again. Kara spent the rest of the afternoon next to Lena and their friends would come and go. When Lena was finally allowed to go back to school, Kara walked next to her, carefully keeping a hand on her wand in case anything were to happen.

“Kara, I’m fine.” Lena whispered, gently brushing her hand on Kara’s. “Don’t worry.”

At Lena’s touch, Kara’s shoulder visibly relaxed. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really… I am a bit tired, I might just go and sleep.”

“I’ll walk you.”

Lena smiled and nodded happily.

They both entered the Ravenclaw’s common room and then walked to Lena’s bed. Kara hugged her tightly, careful not to hurt her.

“Do you want me to stay?” Kara asked.

Lena silently looked at her.

“It’s okay to be scared.” Kara whispered. “I’m sure you’ll be safe here, but I can stay.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”

Kara quickly grabbed both Lena’s hands. “You’re never a burden. I’d be scared too. Plus, I don’t mind spending time with you. You might get a chance to finally talk to me about all that muggle science thing that you like so much.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena smiled. “Am I wrong or are you a muggleborn? You should know about muggle science!”

“Technically, I am. But I was way too young to learn science things.”

Waking up next to her best friend was one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

 

 


	9. Summertime Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not going to talk about the LAMES kiss, because it's bullshit. Chemistry? Really? Lena has more chemistry with her scotch glass. Come on!  
> I am going to pretend it never happened and keep living in my blissful Supercorp universe.

_Dear Kara,_

_Life here is so wrong, I feel like I am going to stop remembering how to breathe every time I wake up. I did not know that journalists would still be interested in my brother, it appears that I was wrong. I cannot go anywhere without the fear of having people ask me thousands of questions, for which I have no answers. My mother disappears almost every day and I am not sure I want to know where she goes. I think my subconscious knows what she is doing, but my brain is trying to convince me that she is actually good._

_My heart knows that she is not._

_Anyways, I spend most of my days reading, I have actually found some good books that you might enjoy as well. I shall bring them with me to Hogwarts in September._

_How is your summer going? Are you still making fun of Alex because you won the cup and they did not?_

_I miss you all the time_

_Lena_

“It’s unfair that she’s spending her summer by herself while we’re here having fun.” Kara pouted.

“Let’s be grateful that her mother disappears and doesn’t bother her too much.” Alex commented. “I am kind of mad about the journalists, though. Can’t they let her live? I mean, what exactly do they expect to find out from Lex’s younger sister? She’s thirteen, come on!”

“I know.” Kara said. “I wish she was here.”

“She could be.” Alex teased, her head cocked to her right.

“Alex, we can’t.”

“You do know where she lives, right?”

“Alex!” Kara objected. “We can’t!”

“You’re right, everyone knows where the Luthors live.” Alex said. “Come on, we’re saving her.”

Kara watched Alex getting up and walking to their house before quickly getting up and following her sister inside.

“Alex!” She called. “You’re not eighteen yet.”

“Oh, come on. We’re saving a damsel in distress, it’s all fine.”

“Not fine if Eliza finds out.”

“But she won’t, because she’s working and you won’t tell her!”

She followed Alex to the garage, where Alex’s desired object was waiting for them.

Jeremiah’s flying car.

“Eliza is going to kill you.”

“You miss Lena, right?” Alex asked and Kara nodded. “Get in, then. We’re visiting the Luthors.”

Alex opened the car door on her side and inserted the keys while she waited for Kara to follow her. Kara shook her head before opening the door and getting inside.

She closed her eyes when she heard the engine roaring and took a deep breath the moment she saw Alex’s devilish grin.

“We’re coming!” Alex shouted and they were flying away in the blink of an eye.

“You’ve done this before!” Kara yelled at her sister after a few minutes.

Alex smirked at her, but said nothing. After about twenty-five minutes of flying, Alex announced that their destination was getting closer.

“I’m sure you’ve never seen the Luthor mansion.” Alex commented. “You won’t have any trouble recognizing it.”

Kara looked around. “Is it the gigantic black mansion right there?”

“It is.” Alex nodded. She flew the car next to what she thought was Lena’s bedroom and she got it right after only four tries. Kara knocked on one of the windows and she watched Lena laughing her heart out as she walked to meet them. She opened the window and smiled at the both of them.

“Get in, we’re going home!” Alex announced.

“Don’t forget to bring your Hogwarts stuff!” Kara smirked.

After about fifteen minutes, Lena was back with her bags and Kara helped her getting everything inside the car. They flew back to the Danvers house and Alex was relieved to see that Eliza wasn’t back yet.

“I’m sorry, Lena. Our house is not…”

“It’s amazing!” Lena said, her eyes wide. “If you were going to apologize because it’s smaller than mine, you can most definitely shut up.”

Alex looked at her in surprise. “Luthor genes?”

“Luthor genes.” Lena agreed. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You know, you have it hard enough when we’re in school. Summer should be fun. I’m sorry we didn’t think about doing this sooner.”

“I am sure a week with the Danvers sisters will be more than enough.” Lena laughed.

“And wait until you meet mama Danvers.”

“You know, considering where I come from… Your mother is going to be the best thing in the world for me.”

“Get ready to be stuffed with food.” Kara smirked.

“You’ve never said anything as appealing as what you just said.” Lena commented, grinning.

When Eliza came back from work, she was a bit surprised to find Lena in their living room. She was used to the girls bringing home random friends, but it was always someone she knew already. She had heard Kara talking about this girl, but she had never actually got to meet her.

“Mum, this is Lena. Kara’s favourite at school and a friend of mine as well.”

“Miss Danvers, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise! And, please, call me Eliza. Miss Danvers makes me feel old.”

“Of course, Eliza.” Lena replied. “Thank you for having me.”

Their last week of summer vacation went by way too quickly. They spent most of their time either flying around together, playing board games with their friends and talking the night away. Lena felt like she belonged with them and was kind of envying Alex and Kara’s relationship.

It made her think way too much about what she used to have with Lex. Before… Before he changed. She thought about the nights spent playing chess together and about how he’d tell her that she was cheating all the time, it was impossible that he never managed to win. She thought about the hours spent trying to make new devices even as children, trying to solve problems that looks unsolvable even for more experienced adults.

She couldn’t miss him.

She needed to remember that the Lex she knew was dead and that the real Lex Luthor was a stranger to her.


	10. Grateful

“How are you feeling about OWL’s?”

“How am I feeling?” Kara repeated. “I feel like I might die. This is it, I’m dying.”

“Kara, come on.” Lena laughed. “You haven’t even started studying yet.”

“Well, I have some time.”

“You are going to be great, I’m sure.”

“I have a lot of smart friends that are going to help me study.” Kara smirked.

“You don’t need us to help you, you’ll do great.”

Kara shrugged as she grabbed a croissant from the table. “I hate exams.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“I’m sure you’ll love them.”

“Too bad I’m only on year three, then.” Lena laughed.

“You’ll likely start studying this year for your OWL’s.” Kara replied, as serious as ever.

“I am not!” Lena said, pretending to be offended. “Which exams scare you the most?”

“Well, I’m fine for what concerns Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic and Arithmancy. I am more than fine with Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts… I am damn scared about Potions and Divination.”

“You’re not going to die, then.” Lena smiled. “I can help you with Potions and Lyra is the queen of Divination.”

“I know. It’s just… A lot of work.” Kara commented. “And I am kind of feeling bad because my sister is taking her NEWT’s this year.”

“She’ll be fine! You know she performs well under pressure.”

“Yes and she’s constantly threatening to kill me when she’s under pressure.”

They had been back in Hogwarts for a couple of months and Kara was actively trying to avoid her sister. School-wise, Alex did perform well under pressure. People-wise, Alex was a mess.

It was mid-November when they all realized that Alex was about to have a mental breakdown.

“I can’t believe you’d do that to me!” Alex was yelling in front of the entrance.

Maggie was running right behind her, trying to keep her breathing steady. “I did nothing!”

“You did nothing?” Alex yelled again, looking incredulous.

“Alex, come on. It’s freezing.” Maggie replied, her voice soft.

“It’s worse than cheating!”

“Alex, you’re being overdramatic.”

“Overdramatic?!” Alex screamed. Everyone standing in the gardens was looking at them, Kara and Lena included. “You know what being overdramatic would be like? Me breaking up with you! And you know what? I am overdramatic, as you say, so that’s it! I am breaking up with you!”

Before Maggie could reply, Alex was running back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving her now ex-girlfriend in the cold of the November air.

Kara ran to meet Maggie, who looked defeated. “What happened?”

Alex was a very private person and didn’t enjoy to make scenes in front of other people. It was out of character for her to scream in front of the whole school.

“I-I uhm…” Maggie began, visibly shaken up. “I told her that I’d take her the Montrose Magpies match next Wednesday.”

Kara looked at her wide-eyed. “And how is that worse than cheating?”

“She… She wanted to go see the Puddlemere United instead.”

“Did my sister just break up with you because you picked the wrong Quidditch team?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded. “She did.”

“She’s going mental.” Kara sighed. “I’m going to talk to her.”

Kara quickly walked to the Gryffindor common room, waiting for someone to let her in. When a second year student walked by, she asked him if he could help her get in and he politely obliged. She thanked him and walked to her sister’s dorm, where she found Alex wrapped up in her duvet.

“Alex, it’s me.” She whispered, knowing that the older girl couldn’t see her.

“Go away.”

Kara sighed and walked closer to her sister’s bed. She sat down and tried to talk to her sister.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Alex.” Kara sighed again. “You just broke up with your girlfriend in front of the whole school. Because of a Quidditch match.”

“So?”

“Alex. You’ve been with Maggie for three years.”

“I still don’t see your point.”

“You broke up with her because she picked the wrong team, does that sound like a reasonable mistake to end your relationship?”

Alex didn’t reply.

“Alex…”

“I am stressed, okay?” Her sister yelled, freeing herself from the duvet and getting up. She started walking in circles, rubbing her temples. “I have stuff to do, way too many things to memorize and I’ve been preparing for these damn exams since year five. I can’t think about anything else.”

“So, you really want to break up with Maggie.”

Alex groaned. “Of course not. I love her.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Because I am a madwoman and frequently forget how lucky I am to have her.” Alex sighed.

“That sounds like you.”

“She helped me through much. We’ve been through hell and back and she was always by my side. She helped me discover who I am, she was the one to walk me through accepting my sexuality and telling people. And yet, look at how I treat her.”

“I know it’s hard.” Kara commented. “And I know that you’re stressed and worried about these exams and you have the right to be! Just… Don’t take it out on Maggie.”

“You’re right.” Alex sighed again, louder. “You know, when I realised that I was having feelings for her I was… Terrified. Terrified because I hadn’t come to terms with my sexuality yet and I couldn’t… I couldn’t even talk to you about it and I felt so alone… I don’t even know I ended up talking to her about it. But I did and I felt… I felt so free. She’s been my light for so long… And I just keep sending her away. She’s going to get tired of me.”

“I’m sure she won’t.” Kara commented. “She loves you too much.”

“You’ll find your Maggie one day.” Alex said.

“Oh, I know.” Kara replied.

Alex didn’t miss how certain Kara looked.

 


	11. I Was Born Once

“Why did you just get an owl?” Kara asked, looking at Lena. “You never do.”

“Thanks.” Lena smiled. “Please remind me that nobody cares about me in the outside world.”

“Who cares about the outside world when you are here?”

Lena shrugged, looking at the package she’d just received. “It’s from my mother.”

“Oh.”

“I… I think I’d rather open in somewhere more… Private.”

“Sure.” Kara smiled. “I’ll wait for you here.”

“No, would… Would you come with me?”

Kara nodded. “Of course.”

They silently walked to the Ravenclaw common room. Lena was holding the package and Kara had a weird feeling about it. Once they reached Lena’s dorm, they both sat on her bed.

Lena opened it and found a few documents inside and a letter from her mother. Kara couldn’t help but look over and saw the first sentence Lena’s mother had written.

_Happy birthday._

“It’s your birthday?”

Lena nodded. “I don’t like my birthday.”

“That’s fair. Still, I would have liked to know.” Kara smiled.

“I should have told you.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Kara shrugged. “I don’t even know how I never asked you.”

“You did ask, I just never replied and you let it go.” Lena commented. “I never asked about yours either.”

“But that’s because you didn’t need to.” Kara laughed. “My sister always makes it insufferable.”

“Oh, she doesn’t! It’s super fun.” Lena laughed. “For us, I guess.”

Kara pouted and Lena went back to reading her letter. She read it all and then folded it nicely and closed the box. When she started crying, Kara went into panic mode.

“What happened?” She asked, as her arms flew to hold Lena. The brunette didn’t talk for several minutes, seemingly only knowing how to cry.

She then took a deep breath and re-opened the box, handing Kara the letter.

_Lena,_

_Happy birthday._

_If I had this sent your way, it means that I was arrested. You are going to think that it was about time, but I am not nearly done with what I need to do to save your brother. He is a genius who needs to be let free and I am sure that you will understand why once you get older._

_You are just a little kid._

_This letter will not be too long, there are just a few things that you need to know. I am going to Azkaban and it is only fair for you to know the truth._

_About twenty years ago, your father and I got into an argument that almost lead to our divorce. We could not risk it and decided to try again. I got pregnant with your brother only a couple of years after that and we were overjoyed. When Lex was born, our world as a couple fell apart again. I was always so engrossed with our baby that I practically forgot that your father existed._

_He was often away in business trips and, in one of them, he met a woman. I did not know about this woman until I went to surprise him on one of his business trips. I thought it would be a nice thing to do as his wife, because I really wanted our marriage to work. I knew we would never be as happy as we used to be, but it was still worth a try._

_I found him in bed with this woman, he had been cheating on me for more than a year when I did. I felt disgusted, not only because he was cheating on me and ruining everything that we had built together, but mostly because he had replaced me with a muggle._

_It was a blow to my self-esteem, but I decided to let it go. He begged me for forgiveness and I obliged. Of course, things were never the same after that day._

_At the time, I did not know that the woman was pregnant._

_With you._

_I know we told you that you were adopted because, technically, you were. What we did not tell you, was that I was the only one to adopt you. You are your father’s biological child._

_Your mother did die when you were four._

_Your father begged me to take you in. He cared so much about you already and did not want you to end up in foster care._

_I could not believe that he wanted me to have the result of him cheating in my house. I accepted, and adopted you._

_I know you have always felt like I did not want you, nor loved you. There is a truth to that._

_I did not want you._

_You are the symbol of your father’s cheating. Half muggle blood in your veins. A disgrace to our name._

_Nobody can know, Lena. Nobody._


	12. Regret

Lena pretended that she hadn’t read the letter for two weeks straight. She had talked about it with Kara the day she had gotten it and then had closed the memory in the same box that hid the letter.

She didn’t feel ashamed, shock was the best feeling to describe what she was going through.

They were on their way to Hogsmeade and Lena felt like everything was back to normal. She was the same person she was before, her friends loved her just the same, she wasn’t going to let the truth ruin her life.

“Candy anyone?” Kara asked once they’d reached the town centre. Everyone declined, and Lena ended up being the only one following her to the shop. “I knew you’d come.”

“I would never miss a trip to the candy shop.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m… Okay. You know, it was… Unexpected, to say the least.” Lena said. “I always knew that my father loved me and my mother didn’t. I just… I didn’t think that this was the reason.”

“I can see why.” Kara agreed.

“It makes sense, though.” Lena shrugged. “My mother was afraid that people would find out that the great, pureblood Luthors had a half-blood daughter.”

“That shouldn’t be a reason to feel ashamed.” Kara shook her head. “You are amazing and the fact that you’re a half-blood doesn’t make you any less fantastic to me.”

Lena blushed. “Thank you, Kara. You’re a great friend.”

“Always!” Kara grinned. “Now, let’s go! Time to spend all my money on stupid, lovely candy!”

When they went back to Hogwarts that night, they decided to have dinner all together. After about ten minutes of eating and stories about their day, Alex got up and cleared her voice.

“I have an announcement.”

Winn gasped. “You’re pregnant!”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Winn, my sweet summer child… I know that we live in the wizardry world and that Maggie is good at what she does, but… I am a lesbian, in a monogamous lesbian relationship with a woman, so… No, I am not pregnant.”

Winn pouted and Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “The actual announcement is that because I have been a lousy bitch this year, I decided to throw a sort of party. It’s going to be like a ball, so fancy clothes for everyone and bring a date!”

Everyone on their table cheered and Alex walked to the Slytherin table to invite Leslie, Lucy and Lyra to the party as well.

“A ball?” Kara asked, eying Maggie. “She has gone mad.”

“Yeah, but I guess it’ll be a good distraction. Plus, I can’t wait to see her in fancy clothes.”

When Alex got back, she grabbed Kara by the arm and force her to get up. “We need to talk.”

Kara helplessly followed her outside, where Alex stared at her.

“What?”

“Who’s coming to the ball with you?”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“A fancy ball, fancy clothes, fancy food… You need a date.”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t have one.”

“You need one.” Alex smirked. “You’re taking Lena.”

“Lena and I are friends.” Kara reminded her. “But then you’re right, you can go to balls with a friend.”

“Yes, so were Maggie and I. Look at us now.”

Kara nudged her in the ribs. “It’s different. I don’t have feelings for Lena.”

“Of course you don’t! And I am the queen of England!”

“Alex.”

“I am being serious, Kara.” Alex replied. “Just face it. How come you can’t even see that you have feelings for her? Everyone can. Well, everyone but you. And her, apparently.”

“You think she has feelings for me?” Kara asked, her eyes wide open.

“That’s most definitely the face of someone who doesn’t have feelings for a friend.”

“I asked you a question.”

“And so did I.”

“You didn’t ask, you assumed!”

“And I was right.”

Kara took a deep breath. “Yes, you are right.”

“Then it’s all set! You’re asking her to the ball! And be quick, the ball is on Saturday night.”

“But it’s Thursday already!”

“I did tell you to be quick, didn’t I?” And with that, Alex was walking back to the Great Hall.

Kara sighed, remaining exactly where she was. Asking Lena to the ball was going to be one of the hardest things she’d done in her whole life. She could always tell her it was as friends if Lena looked weirded out by her question.

It was Saturday afternoon when she found the courage to ask Lena to the ball. She had tried multiple times, always fearing rejection.

“Hey!” Kara shouted when she saw Lena in the gardens. The brunette smiled at her and waved. “I need to ask you something. It might sound weird, but I promise it’s not.”

Lena looked at her with one eyebrow quirked. “Please, go ahead.”

“I, uhm… I-I… I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to go to my sister’s ball with me.”

Lena frowned.

“I… I shouldn’t have asked, it was stupid.” Kara quickly said and turned around to walk away.

“Kara, it’s not stupid.” Lena said, grabbing Kara by the arm and forcing her to face her. “It’s… Uhm… James asked me this morning.”

Kara felt the world crumbling under her feet. When her sister had told her that everyone knew about her apparently not so well-hidden feelings, she had imagined that nobody would ask Lena to the ball, even if it took her too long to ask her herself.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I… I… James told me that you were going to go with Mike and I thought…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Kara said, her voice flat. “I, uhm… I need to go, I’ll see you tonight.”

She ran to the entrance and found her sister talking to Maggie close to the lake. Her sister stopped her and Kara felt powerless.

“What happened?”

“She’s going with James.”

Alex sighed, closing her eyes. “I’m going to fix this.”

“No, don’t bother. It’s fine.” Kara lied.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m going to ask Mike.”

“Who’s Mike?”

“The guy who’s had a crush on me since forever. Slytherin boy that always yells at Leslie.”

“He yells at everybody.” Maggie clarified. “You can’t go to the ball with that misogynistic piece of crap.”

“It’s either that or I’m not coming.” Kara said, before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret.


	13. Dancing

Lena sneaked out of the Ravenclaw common room, trying her best not to ruin her dress in her escape attempt. She quickly walked to the room of requirement, where she found Alex and Maggie.

“Damn Luthor!” Maggie hollered. “Looking good!”

“It’s easy to look good when you’re wearing a dress that costs more than a bloody car.” She smirked. “You guys look fantastic.”

“We know.” Alex and Maggie said, at unison.

Alex opened the room and the group stepped inside. They were the first ones to arrive, of course, and waited a couple of minutes for everyone else to get there.

Alex and Maggie were wearing matching black suits with ties that matched their partner’s house.

Leslie was wearing a floor length purple dress, with her hair up. Lucy had opted for a more casual black dress, with high heels and a nice necklace.

Lyra was wearing a white short dress, while Winn had a grey suit with a white tie that matched Lyra’s dress.

Lena was wearing a floor length black dress with a floral lace motive on the top, and James was wearing a simple black suit.

Kara was wearing a black suit with a tie that reminded everyone of Lena’s dress, but nobody had the courage to speak a word about it. Mike was wearing a blue suit with no tie and looked disappointed.

The room looked beautiful and once the music was turned on, everyone started dancing and drinking.

“A suit, really?” Mike asked.

“What’s wrong with it?” Kara asked. “I find it amazing.”

“Couldn’t you wear a dress? You know, you’re a girl.”

“My sister and her girlfriend are both wearing a suit, anything to say to them?”

He looked uncomfortable. “They’re… Gay… That’s different.”

“Are you being serious right now?”

When he shrugged, Kara sighed and walked away, aiming for the buffet.

On the other side of the room, Lena and Maggie were talking.

“You came with James, I see.” Maggie pointed out.

“I did.”

“And it was the right decision.”

Lena shrugged. “I guess. He’s fine.”

“I guess is not a yes.” Maggie commented. “Was there someone you might have preferred?”

Lena nodded.

“And who might that be?” Maggie smirked.

“You know.” Lena whispered.

Maggie nodded slightly. “I know that James is fine. He is my friend.”

“Then what’s wrong with me coming here with him?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it.” Maggie clarified. “I’m just saying that James is fine, but there is someone who isn’t just fine.”

“Fine is alright.” Lena shrugged.

“Fine is not enough, Lena.” Maggie stated. “Not if you know where to get amazing.”

Lena nodded once, then twice and then a third time. She took a deep breath and walked to the buffet, where Kara was inspecting the different kinds of candy.

 “You look amazing.” Lena whispered once she was close enough.

“Thank you.” Kara smiled. “You look beautiful, as always.”

“Thank you.” Lena blushed. “I know we didn’t come here together, but… Would you maybe dance with me?”

“Of course.” Kara nodded, offering her hand.

Before they managed to get to the dancefloor, they were stopped by a strong arm on Kara’ shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Mike asked, looking furious.

“Dancing with Lena.” Kara replied.

“You’ll make me look bad and you can’t do that.”

“Why would me dancing with her make you look bad?” Kara asked, one eyebrow raised.

He frowned. “Because you’re here with me and you’re supposed to dance with me.”

“I can dance with whoever I like.”

“No, you can’t.”

Lena gently squeezed Kara’s hand. “Let’s go.” She whispered.

Kara closed her eyes for a second and decided to follow Lena’s advice. She turned around and followed the brunette and was glad when she saw that her sister had gone to stop Mike and, eventually, had resorted to kicking him out of the room.

In the middle of the dancefloor, Kara found herself not breathing when Lena placed both her arms on her neck.

“I’m shorter.” Lena explained, mistaking Kara’s expression for confusion.

Kara nodded, and both her hands went to Lena’s waist. Together, they danced to the beat of a slow song that was making both Alex and Maggie cry on the other side of the dancefloor.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you sooner.” Kara said.

“You don’t need to be sorry.” Lena replied. “I could have asked you. I just…”

“You were scared.” Kara finished the sentence for her and Lena nodded. “It was the same for me.”

“When James asked I thought… I thought it’d be better for me to come with him and just… Pretend like I was okay.” Lena explained. “Then I saw you and Mike walking here together and I realized that it was a mistake.”

“You don’t need to worry about Mike anymore.” Kara said, a sincere smile gracing her face.

“He’s an asshole.” Lena laughed.

“He is.” Kara agreed. “He even told me that I shouldn’t have worn a suit because I am a girl and girls wear dressed.”

“That’s absurd.” Lena said with a frown. “I mean, has he seen you? You look like the eighth wonder.”

“You’re too good to me.” Kara smiled again. “And I can’t blame James for wanting to come here with you. You’re just… You.”

“Is that meant to be a compliment?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes, because you wouldn’t understand.” Kara explained. “If you could see yourself through my eyes for one minute, you’d understand. You’d understand why no words in the whole world are enough to describe how amazing you are. You know the cliché thing in novels when they say that a person looks at another one like they put the stars in the sky? I always found it stupid and meaningless… Until the day I met you.”

Lena found it hard to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. “You’ve made me the happiest I’ve been since I was a little child. And you don’t even need to do anything special, it’s your presence, your smile, the way you look at me. The way you make me feel, the way you protect me without making me feel like I can’t take care of myself. You never wanted me to be better, you accepted that I’m flawed and made me accept that I can’t be perfect.”

Kara looked at Lena’s eyes, she saw how sincere they were. She saw the little spark that made them the brightest lights in a room that looked dark compared to her.

For a moment, she felt as scared as she had been before asking Lena to the ball. She closed her eyes and strengthen the grip on Lena’s waist, steadying herself.

When she re-opened her eyes, she felt closer to Lena. She didn’t know if they were actually closer, or if it was emotional closeness. She smiled at the brunette who was staring at her and slowly leaned in, looking for any sign of regret in Lena’s eyes.

When she didn’t find any, Kara finally closed her eyes and felt the surest she had in years. The moment her lips touched Lena’s, she knew that everything else didn’t matter.

She didn’t even hear the people around them stopping their dancing and cheering for them, she didn’t realize that the world had actually stopped for that moment to happen.

She only cared about the girl that she was holding in her arms, and nothing else mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling so gay.  
> And I did tell you not to fret, didn't I?


	14. Secrets

Kara woke up with a huge smile of her face.

Maggie laughed at her when they were getting ready for breakfast.

“I didn’t dream it, did I?” Kara whispered once they were close enough.

Maggie smiled at her. “If you’re talking about the kiss you shared with Lena Luthor then, no, you didn’t dream it. It actually happened.”

The smile on Kara’s face grew bigger.

Together, they walked to the Great Hall, where they found their friends waiting for them. Kara walked to where Lena was sitting and leaned down to kiss her.

She felt a bit hurt when Lena quickly moved her face to offer her her cheek. She shrugged and sat down next to her.

They all had breakfast together and Kara couldn’t help but notice that nobody was talking about their kiss. She expected her sister to make fun of her and to get comments from Winn as well, but she was starting to think she might have dreamed it.

When her sister and James excused themselves to go to the library and Maggie said something about meeting Leslie for a group project, Winn got up and joined Lyra at the Slytherin table.

Kara looked at Lena and realized that the younger girl looked scared. “Can we talk?”

Lena stared at her in silence. “Of course, not here.”

They both got up and walked outside, near the lake. “What’s up?”

“Lena, we kissed last night, didn’t we?”

Lena blushed and grinned at her. “We did.”

“And we did so because we wanted to, right?”

Lena nodded. “We kissed a second time when you walked me to my common room so, yeah, I’d wager we did it because we wanted to.”

Kara breathed hard. “Then why does it feel like it didn’t happen?”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, furrowing her brows.

“I don’t know, you… You feel distant.”

“I am not a fan of public displays of affection.” Lena quickly said.

“I…”

“No, that was stupid. I’m not out of the closet.”

Kara raised an eyebrow.

“What? It’s true.”

Kara sighed. “Should or should I not remind you of when Veronica told you to stop hanging out with us because we’d turn you gay and you responded that it was too late?”

Lena smiled at the memory. “You’re right.”

“Lena, if you regret it…”

Lena was quickly by her side. “I don’t regret it.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Lena smiled at her. “And I’m late for class.”

Kara pursued her lips. “Then I’d better let you go.”

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Lena asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

“Of course.” Kara smiled back.

Lena walked closer to her, and then kissed her lightly on the lips. “I’ll never regret it.”

As she watched Lena walking away, Kara stood frozen with her fingers pressing lightly on her lips, where Lena had kissed her.

With a smug grin on her face, she walked back to the Great Hall. As she was walking inside, she found James walking away with a stack of books in his hands.

“Can I help?” She asked.

He nodded quickly, handing her some of his books.

“Where are you headed with all these books?” She asked.

“We’re doing a group project, and I have everyone’s books.” He explained.

“That sounds like a smart idea.” She smiled. “Listen, I need to ask you something.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“It’s about Lena…”

James frowned. “I’m sorry about asking her to the ball, I didn’t know the two of you had a thing.”

“No, that’s fine… We, huh… We didn’t.”

“What is it, then?”

“I wanted to ask you why you told her I was going with Mike.” She whispered. “I hadn’t asked him yet.”

“Uhm… Kara…” He frowned. “Mike had told everyone that you were going with him. He was telling me how he had asked you and you almost cried... I’m going to take a guess and assume he never asked you.”

“Your guess is right.” Kara said, frowning. “Well, it doesn’t matter now… The night did end the way I wanted it to.”

“You got the girl.” James smiled.

“Finally.” She commented, smiling back. They got in front of the Gryffindor common room and Kara helped James carry the books inside, found Alex sitting around, called for her and they left together.

“Alex, I am worried.” She whispered after a while.

“About what?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kara sighed. “Lena.”

“Why? Did she say something about last night?”

“Not really, she said she doesn’t regret, but… I’m afraid she does.” Kara explained, pouting.

Alex frowned. “Why would she?”

“She was really weird this morning and I think something’s up.”

“Then talk to her.” Alex said, matter-of-factly.

“You know how stubborn she is.” Kara commented. “She keeps saying that everything’s fine.”

Alex laughed lightly. “Maybe because it is.”

“What if she’s ashamed of me?”

“Why would she be ashamed of you?”

“I mean… She’s a Luthor and I’m a Zor-El. I can see why she would be ashamed.”

“Or maybe she thinks that you are ashamed of her.”

“And why would I be ashamed of her? She’s awesome.”

“And a Luthor.”

Alex was the one to talk to Lena and find out the actual reason behind her weird behaviour.

It wasn’t about shame.

It wasn’t about regret.

It wasn’t about mistakes.

It was fear.

Fear that her family might hurt Kara.

Alex laughed, brushing her off. “This is bloody absurd, Lena.” She said.

But, for once, Alex was wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering... No, I cannot live without drama.


	15. Words of Wisdom

Maxwell Lord was never good news.

He was expelled after Lena’s attack, but his minions were still around. One of them approached Kara one day and she felt like something was off. She felt even worse when she realised that the letter she was handed had Lex Luthor’s seal on it.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before running back to the Hufflepuff dorm room and sitting on her bed.

She opened the envelope and looked at the letter for a full minute before actually reading it.

_To Kara Zor-El,_

_I will not be long and I need to tell you that I hate letters and I would have much preferred to pay you a visit, but prison does not let me, so letter it is._

_I suppose you already know who I am, so there is no need for me to introduce myself._

_What you probably do not know is that I truly love my sister. I know she seems to have forgotten how close we were, simply because I have realized some things that she still cannot see, but I still care about her. She is young, and does not see how much potential she has. She will understand, when the time comes._

_Lena is my sister and I have always looked out for her._

_You are a Zor-El, even if you pretend to be a part of the Danvers family. A Zor-El cannot be with a Luthor, you ought to understand that it cannot work. She appears to be the only Luthor standing at the moment and I cannot let her end up with someone as revolting as a Zor-El. You will find a way to stay away from her, if you want to survive. I know how stubborn my sister can be and, if she truly does care about you, she will not let you go._

_You shall disappear._

_From Hogwarts, from her life, from her heart._

_Do not talk to her, do not look back. Simply disappear in thin air. It will hurt her, but she will be okay. Lena is used to pain, she will see how disgusting you Zor-Els are, she will be stronger because of this._

_If you care about your life, you shall disappear._

_I would not recommend playing the hero, or your beloved sister, Alex Danvers, might pay the price for your actions._

_L.L_

Kara stared at the last sentence for such a long time, she didn’t even notice the other girls walking around her. She couldn’t believe what she had just read.

How did Lex know about them?

“Oi, little Danvers.”

Kara shook her head to get herself to snap out of the dream-state she was in. She looked up to see Maggie staring at her, one eyebrow quirked.

“Maggie! Hey… Hi, hello!”

Maggie pursued her lips. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Nothing’s wrong! It’s all good!”

“Kara.” Maggie sighed. “Don’t lie to me.”

Kara gestured for Maggie to sit next to her. The older girl sat next to her, looking at her with curious eyes. “What happened?”

“I-I…” Kara stuttered. “I got a letter from Lex Luthor.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. “You what?”

“It’s a secret.” Kara whispered. “Nobody has to know.”

Kara handed Maggie the letter, and the brunette quickly read through it. “What the bloody hell is this?”

“You can’t tell Alex.” Kara said, her voice flat.

“What do you mean I can’t tell Alex? She’s in danger.” Maggie whispered. “And so are you! Does Lena know?”

“No. She doesn’t and she can’t know.” Kara explained. “Nobody has to know, I’ll take care of this.”

“They will find out eventually and they will kill you, if bloody Lex Luthor doesn’t kill them before you have the chance to talk to them.” Maggie commented.

Kara took a deep breath. “If they knew, Alex would go mental and Lena would have a mental breakdown before throwing herself out of the highest tower in this castle.”

Maggie stared at her. “What are you going to do? You can’t disappear.”

“I won’t.” Kara whispered. “I need to find a way.”

“I’ll think of something.” Maggie said. “But, please, be careful.”

“Thank you, Maggie.” Kara replied, getting up and then walking back to the Great Hall. When Lena saw her and grabbed her hand to hold, Kara felt like someone had just punched her in the gut.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, turning to face her. “If this is not okay I can…”

“No, you’re fine.” Kara smiled. “I like it.”

Lena smiled back. “Me too.”

“You know, after what you’ve told Alex I thought you needed some time.”

Lena shrugged. “I guess I figured out that my fear is uncalled for.”

Kara’s smile faltered and she was glad when she realized that Lena was looking at Jess walking by and didn’t notice how Kara had stopped breathing for a second.


	16. Legal Murder

Three weeks had passed from the day Kara had gotten Lex’s letter. She had tried thinking about a way to live her life and simply ignore him, but it was getting harder and harder.

When she was with Maggie, her sister’s girlfriend would either try to convince Kara to talk to both Alex and Lena, or to design a masterplan to escape from Lex’s grasp.

Every idea they’d had seemed unworthy of the task.

Kara was growing nervous with each day passing. She didn’t know how to deal with the situation Lex had put her in and desperately wanted to talk to Alex and Lena about it.

“I hope you’ve taken care of your belongings and will, because your sister found out and she’s now coming here with Lena.” Maggie almost shouted at her one morning before breakfast.

“How did she find out?”

“She’s Alex, she always does.”

Kara took a deep breath and braced herself for the storm that was coming her way. She regretted every decision she had taken from the moment she’d gotten that letter the minute she spotted Alex and Lena walking towards her.

If she thought she had seen Alex angry before, she was wrong.

If she expected Lena to never be angry, she was wrong again.

She closed her eyes as the two girls approached her, knowing she was about to be yelled at.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Alex snarled at her.

“Are you bloody insane?” Lena yelled right after Alex had stopped talking.

“Guys, can we calmly talk about this?” Kara pleaded. “No need to yell.”

“No need to yell? You bloody lied to us for three weeks about something that serious and you expect us not to yell? You are fucking insane.”

“Can we at least go somewhere a bit more private?” Kara asked.

They both nodded, and followed her to her dorm room. She knew that nobody would be there at that time of the day.

“Care to explain?” Lena asked, her face like stone. It was hard for Kara to see Lena being so angry at her.

Even if she was younger than her, Lena could look scary. Kara had seen some younger kids being really scared of her, but she had always assumed that it was because of her surname.

Now that she was looking at her, green eyes narrowed at her, mouth pressed into a thin line, Kara couldn’t help but feel at least a bit intimidated.

“What exactly do you know?” Kara asked.

“That you’re not as good at lying as you thought.” Alex snapped.

“Why?”

“Because if you want to keep a secret from someone, you shouldn’t take the secret with you to the library and _forget_ _it_ where the other person’s sitting.” Alex commented, narrowing her eyes at her. “You left your bloody notebook on my table and I opened it to write some weird things on the first page and you might want to guess what I found.”

She showed her the back of Lex’s envelope, with the seal teared apart. Kara felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Did you read it?”

Alex and Lena shook their heads. “No need to.”

“Why are you mad, then?”

“Because we found Maggie on our way here, I told her we found the letter and she panicked and said that she had warned you that you’d better tell us that Lex was threatening to kill you and Alex if you didn’t disappear from my life.” Lena said, her voice not revealing any kind of emotion.

“Maggie!”

“What? I thought they knew! And don’t try to blame me!”

“We’re kind of slightly mad at you, too.” Alex commented. “But we’re bloody angry at Kara.”

“I didn’t know what to do.” Kara admitted.

“You know, if murder were legal, I’d kill you.” Alex commented, her voice harsh. “You are lucky I don’t feel like being imprisoned.”

“And I don’t want to be like any other Luthor.” Lena said, pursuing her lips.

“What would you have done?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You should have told us, we might have found a way to help you.” Alex commented, her voice bitter. “What did you do, instead? Waited around for Lex to act on his words and kill all of us?”

“I am working on a plan.” Kara replied.

“A plan?” Lena asked. “I’m going to talk to him and fix this.”

“But… You… You haven’t seen him in so long…” Kara hesitated. “I thought you said you didn’t want to see him.”

Lena let out a humourless laugh. “And you think I’d let him hurt the two of you?”

“I suppose not.”

“Okay, I have yelled enough for today.” Alex said after a while. “We might as well go, Lena.”

Lena quickly nodded at her and, before Kara could say anything, they were walking away. Maggie launched herself on her bed, sighing loudly and Kara sat on the floor, hiding her face with both her hands.

“Good job, little Danvers.”

 

 


	17. Gut Feeling

Alex and Lena not talking to her was becoming unbearable. Lena had talked to her once to tell her that she had talked to Lex and he had promised to back down. Alex had completely avoided her from the day of their fight. Sixteen days.

The both of them had forgiven Maggie and welcomed her back to their social gatherings and such, but Kara was still being ignored. It’s not like they had told her that she couldn’t eat with them, or be with them outside class hours, but whenever she did, she felt like an outsider.

Of course her other friends hadn’t abandoned her, she had somehow managed to be with the Slytherin posse whenever Alex and Lena were with James and Winn, and with James and Winn when Alex and Lena were with the Slytherin posse. It was tiring, but the best she could get.

During the sixteen days of forced silence, Kara had also realized that she was feeling jealous of people who got to spend time with Lena.

Kara walked into the library with a stack of books that looked a bit taller than she was. She placed them down on a table and sighed loudly enough to make head turns and stare at her. She quickly apologized before sitting down and looking at the books in front of her.

She noticed Lena sitting at a table on her far right, with a guy from her class. She had seen him a few times before, but couldn’t quite remember who it was.

When Lena saw her, she smiled and waved and Lena replied with a nod of the head.

The second time Kara saw Lena with that boy was when she was walking to the lake and Lena’s class was walking back from Care of Magical Creatures. She saw the boy saying something and Lena throwing her head backwards as she laughed.

The third time was at lunch, when Kara was eating with James and Winn and realized that Alex was with Leslie, Lucy and Lyra, but Lena wasn’t there. She started scanning the tables, until she saw Lena sitting next to that boy, once again. She started fidgeting as she felt fire building up inside of her.

Who was that boy?

In the span of the new week, Kara kept seeing Lena with that boy. She almost felt like it was a curse, and they were everywhere she went. To spite her.

She desperately tried to hide the fire that was burning inside her chest but, one day, she couldn’t take it anymore. She saw Lena and the boy sitting by the lake, books scattered around them, him looking at her in a way that Kara didn’t like.

She stomped towards them, trying not to look to desperate. When she got to where they were sitting, the boy noticed her and stared at her with confusion in his eyes.

“Lena, can I talk to you?” She asked, her voice cold.

“We were actually working on a project, this is not the best time.” Lena said, narrowing her eyes at her.

“It’s an emergency.” Kara lied.

She could see Lena’s expression change dramatically as the brunette quickly got up and excused herself.

“What happened?” She asked, looking worried. “Is Alex okay? Is it Maggie?”

“Nothing happened, I needed to talk to you.” Kara said.

Lena sighed, a warning look pointed at Kara. “I told you I’d come for you when I felt ready.”

“I know and I respect that.” Kara replied. “I’m sorry I interrupted your period of silence, but there’s something that’s been bothering me for days and I can’t take it anymore and you’re the only one who can help me.”

Lena looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. “Okay, what is it?”

Kara swallowed hard. “Who is that boy?”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “What?”

“Who is that boy?” Kara repeated. “The project boy, whatever.”

“Are you bloody serious?” Lena asked, looking incredulous.

“Yes.”

Lena stared at her for a second. “Kara, what you did didn’t change the way I feel about you, nor what we were before you thought lying about something so big was a good idea.”

She walked closer, placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and walked back to where her friend was sitting. Kara stood frozen where she was, her cheeks having turned a bright shade of pink, until she heard Lena talking to the boy.

“I’m sorry, my girlfriend can be really weird sometimes.”

Kara had never been more thankful to have good hearing. 


	18. Talk to Me

Kara woke up in the middle of the night, startled by someone touching her. She felt grateful because her sleepiness made her exceptionally slow, or she would have punched her sister in the nose.

“Lena and I need to talk to you.” Her sister whispered.

Kara blinked quickly a few times before nodding and slowly getting up, putting on a robe and her slippers.

She followed her sister in the dark hallway, cursing herself mentally. She was almost surprised to see Lena standing in front of the room of requirements, forgetting for a second how her sister had mentioned her.

They walked inside, where they found three chairs and three steaming mugs full of tea.

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Kara found herself saying.

Alex looked at her, her lips pursued tightly. “I know you are. I’m sorry I behaved like a child and stopped talking to you for more than two weeks.”

“It’s fine.” Kara smiled. “I feel like I deserved it.”

“You know how I enjoy punishments.”

Kara smiled again. “Yes, I do. I’ve been your little sister for long enough.”

It was Alex’s turn to smile. “Don’t lie to me. Ever again. Not if your life is in danger.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that you’re sorry. I need you to tell me that you won’t do it anymore.”

Kara nodded quickly. “I won’t lie to you.”

“Also, lying to us proved to me absolutely pointless, considering that Lena fixed everything in like five seconds.”

“That’s because I’m good at everything I do.” Lena said, a wicked smile on her face. “But I won’t save your bloody ass next time, not if you lie to me again.”

She was met with silence and a wide-eyed Kara looking at her.

“Ah, Luthor genes shining through.” Lena smiled. “Sorry.”

“How is that even possible?” Alex asked, looking stunned. “You’re like thirteen and you looked like the scariest person in the world for like twenty seconds and then you turned back to your usual self. It’s frightening.”

“Luthor genes.” Lena commented.

“Those genes are scary.”

“I know.” Lena shrugged. “That’s how we get stuff done.”

“So… We good?” Kara asked.

“We’re good.” Alex said, sighing loudly.

“We’re good.” Lena repeated.

Kara grinned at the two of them, getting up to hug her sister and then kiss Lena. “Ah, I’ve missed this.” She said, sitting next to her girlfriend. Lena welcomed her in her arms, allowing Kara to sit on her lap. “So, I know that this might get me killed, but… Whose idea was it to summon me in the middle of the night simply to tell me to stop lying?”

Alex quirked an eyebrow. “You know the answer.”

“I’d wager it was the queen of drama, here.” She said, looking at Lena. “You’re so extra.”

Lena sighed, pretending to be offended. “It was not my idea.”

Alex scoffed. “I asked her if she was ready to talk to you and she said yes. I figured we might tell you so at breakfast and do you know what she answered?”

“I’m kind of scared.”

“She said we might as well wake you up in the middle of the night and make it more interesting by bringing you here.”

“Liar!” Lena replied. “I said it would be _funnier_ to wake you in the middle of the night, because we both know how much you love to sleep.”

Alex looked at her for a moment, her mouth hanging open. “How does that change anything?”

“Alright.” Lena sighed. “I am extra.”

“And the queen of drama.”

“And the queen of drama.” Lena whispered.

“So, queen of drama, before we got to bed and you guys let me get all the beauty sleep I need…” Kara said, grinning. “Will you be going back home with the two of us for Christmas?”

Lena looked stunned. “I…”

“It’s not like we’ll let you say no.” Alex commented. “Plus, we figured you wouldn’t want to be going back to that evil mansion of yours.”

“I guess not.”

“Then it’s settled, brace yourself for your first Danvers Christmas!”


	19. Bloody Good

“Are you ready?”

“Am I ready to spend Christmas in a family that’s actually a family rather than alone in my bedroom or in the kitchen with one of the maids?” Lena asked. “Or am I ready to eat all the delicious food your mother will be making for us?”

Kara grinned at her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She grabbed Lena’s hand to hold and, together, they got off the train. Alex was right behind them, chatting with some friends about exams.

Eliza was waiting for them on the platform, tears already running down her cheeks, her arms extended and waiting to hug her precious little girls.

Alex pretended not to care, but was visibly happy to see her mother. Kara ran in Eliza’s arms, almost making Lena crash against the wall.

Eliza started laughing, much to Lena’s dismay. “Kara, darling, you might want to be more careful.”

“I’m used to it.” Lena said, winking. “She’s weird.”

“You tell me.” Eliza said, hugging Lena and planting a kiss on her left cheek.

The ride home was peaceful, with Eliza and Kara talking about the months they’d spent apart, while Alex and Lexa sat in the back.

Lena was right, Eliza had prepared more food than she could imagine and they started their little Christmas celebration a bit early.

What Lena wasn’t expecting, was Kara’s obsession for Disney movies.

Well, she was expecting Kara to have some weird obsession for cartoons, but Kara’s actual obsession was almost scary.

Only three days into their holiday, Lena realized that Kara knew every single word pronounced in Disney movies and it was _creepy_.

“Lena, come here.” Alex whispered to her one night while Kara was in the shower. Lena followed her to the garden and then to what the Danvers’ called “Alex’s spot”. It was a swing hidden by a big tree, where Alex would spend most of her alone time.

“What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Lena smiled. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I had that figured out.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Okay, so… You know how I’m taking the NEWT’s this year, right?”

Lena nodded, feeling curious and scared at the same time.

“Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about what it’s going to happen once I finish my seventh year and I’ve realized that there’s only one thing that I feel might be my future.”

“And what would that be?”

“I want to become a teacher.”

Lena gasped and instantly regretted her reaction when she saw Alex turn a sick shade of green. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I just… I thought you were more into…”

“Fighting?” Alex asked, a huge smirk on her face.

“Sort of.” Lena shrugged. “What subjects interest you the most?”

Alex tried to hide the way her cheeks were turning red by hiding her face behind both hands. “This is going to sound cliché and you’re going to laugh at me forever.”

“What is it?” Lena asked. “Come on, you’re talking to the kid who used to play chess by herself.”

“Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

Lena thought about it for a second. “It’s not cliché. It fits you.”

“You think so?”

Lena nodded. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I wanted to hear what you thought about it before telling Kara.”

“Are you scared of her reaction?”

“What? No!” Alex lied. “Okay, yes.”

“But why? It’s not like you’ll be telling her that you want to be a bloody death eater.”

“I know that, it’s just… Well, you know how teaching is seen as something people do when they love something but can’t do it properly? I don’t want her to think that I’m bloody awful at everything and decided to teach because I see it as the easiest way.”

“Okay, first of all… Teaching is not the easiest way, you’ll remember this in ten years when you’re tempted to kill an entire classroom full of eleven year olds. And most importantly, you have to be bloody amazing at something to be able to teach other people how to do it.” Lena said, smiling. “And I’m pretty sure that Kara is going to be proud of you.”

Alex looked at her. “This, this is why I told you. I knew you’d understand.”

 

 


	20. Mental

“Alex, you’ll be okay, I promise.”

Alex knew that Kara was right. She couldn’t help it, though. Her NEWT’s were coming and she felt like she had forgotten everything she knew about magic.

Passing her NEWT’s meant graduating Hogwarts, becoming an adult, finally starting her career as a teacher. Failing her NEWT’s meant staying in Hogwarts, with people younger than her, and failing everyone around her.

She couldn't fail.

She was Alex Danvers, and Alex Danvers never failed.

“I have to go to the library.” She whispered. “What are your plans?”

“Maggie and I have… Some plans.”

“You’re getting drunk and leave Lena and I to hope you won’t die.” Alex said. “The usual.”

Kara smiled at her sister. “Yes, that’s the plan.”

Alex sighed loudly. “Then I guess I’ll be seeing Lena at the library.”

“Well, she lives there, so you might find her.”

And she did. She walked into the library and found Lena already sitting down, with a pile of books that looked slightly taller than her, he glasses pushed up to her nose and a frown on her face. Alex and Lena ended up spending the whole night in the library, sometimes glancing at each other and scoffing together.

Alex was working to prepare for her NEWT’s, while Lena was studying simply because she wanted to know more.

Well, she was also studying because of the only subject that seemed to actually bother her: Care of Magical Creatures.

She just… It wasn’t her thing.

The Hippogriff they were working with seemed to be hating her and she couldn’t find a way to make it like her.

Maybe calling it _it_ was what made him hate her.

She was researching ways to be liked by such creatures, and had approximatively fifteen books about care of magical creatures on her desk. She hated it, but was adamant on not giving up.

Sometimes she’d take a break and helped Alex with potions, since she was having a bit of trouble.

“After all, they call me the queen of Potions.”

“Nobody calls you that.”

“Yeah, only because they’re too busy calling me bloody Luthor.” Lena whispered. “They would if they knew.”

“Well, you are the queen of Potions.” Alex said, smiling. “I can’t believe you managed to help me, a seventh year student preparing for their NEWT’s, and you’re only in year three.”

Lena smiled. “Don’t sound too surprised.”

“You know, I have heard that you’re good. I’ve never experienced it myself, though.” Alex explained. “Plus, you really are a third year student helping a seventh year one. That’s impressive. Good job, little Luthor.”

Lena bowed her head slightly. “And to think you hated me.”

“I was an asshole.”

“You always are.”

“That’s mean!” Alex said, trying her best not to raise her voice. It was only the two of them there, but still. “True, but still mean.”

“I’m glad you realized that I’m not a proper Luthor, after all.”

Alex looked serious for a moment. “I know that your last name is a burden for you.”

“It wouldn’t be if people stopped thinking that having Luthor has a last name automatically makes you an evil witch.” Lena sighed.

“You know what? I believe you’re going to be the one to change that.” Alex said. “I know you’ll grow up to be an amazing and good witch, and people will start seeing you for who you really are. You’ll change the Luthor name into something good.”

“Do you really think so?” Lena asked, a single tear streaming down her face.

Alex had no idea of knowing that she had described Lena’s dream. It didn’t take her long to realize that her family name was seen as something bad and desperately wanted to change the way it was perceived by other people.

“I’m sure you will.”

And, for the first time, Lena realized that Alex actually cared about her as a friend, and not because she was her sister’s girlfriend.

On the other side of the castle, Kara and Maggie were already feeling sick.

“It’s not even ten p.m yet.” Kara said, looking rather green.

“You… You’re right, the night is young.” Maggie slurred.

Kara closed her eyes and shook her head. “Should I be studying?”

“What? No!” Maggie yelled. “You can’t. Oonly our girrrfriends are allowed to s-study.”

“I feel bad. Alex has her NEWT’s and is studying, Lena doesn’t even need to and she’s in the library and I have my OWL’s and sometimes forget about them.” Kara said. “What if I fail?”

“Listen, I came here to have a good time. Do not become the sad drunk, please.”

“You can’t even speak properly, but you’re right.” Kara said, a grin on her face. “Let’s go on an adventure.”


	21. Nowhere

“Lena, have you seen my sister?”

Lena shrugged. “I figured she’d be hungover, it’s still early. I expect her here around lunch-time.”

“I feel weird.” Alex commented. “Maggie hasn’t showed up either.”

“Again, she’s probably hungover and sleeping it off.”

But when lunch hour was over and Kara still hadn’t showed up, Lena started to get worried. She found Alex with Leslie and rushed to talk to her.

“So you were right.” Lena said.

“She’s not here, is she?”

Lena shook her head. “What about Maggie?”

“Nope. We should go to the Hufflepuff common room and get it over with. They both might be passed out.”

Lena nodded and they walked towards the Hufflepuff common room. “How’s studying going?”

“I’m taking a break today.”

“Breaks are always useful.” Lena said. “Sometimes I feel like taking a break means wasting time, but it’s actually helpful when you’re studying. Plus, you did a lot of work yesterday.”

“I know, right?” Alex smiled. “I can’t wait to yell at them for getting drunk.”

“If Maggie cries I’m leaving.”

“Get ready to leave then.” Alex smirked as they waited for someone from Hufflepuff to open the entrance for them.

They both knew how to, but preferred not to do it. They waited until a first year student walked past them. Alex stopped him with a hand and he look frightened.

“Can you help us get inside?”

He shook his head. “I can’t.”

“We won’t hurt you.” Lena whispered. “We need to go and see if our girlfriends survived a night of drinking.”

He looked at her. “Are you Lena Luthor?”

She nodded. “Yes, I am.”

He looked paralyzed for a moment, and then pointed at the entrance. “Follow me.”

Alex sighed. “The perks of being a Luthor.”

Lena rolled her eyes and followed the boy inside. They thanked him and then walked to where Kara and Maggie’s beds were.

Only to find them both empty.

Lena turned around to face a wide-eyed Alex. “Where are they?”

“Goddammit, fucking alcoholics.” Alex sighed. “What happened?”

“If you’re looking for Kara and Mags, they’re not here.” A girl said. “They didn’t come back last night.”

“And why exactly did you forget to mention it to me, Imra?”

“Well, I assumed they were with the two of you.”

Alex sighed loudly. “I can’t believe them.”

Lena looked worried, but didn’t know what to do, nor what to say. Before Alex sighed one more time, they decided to walk back to the Great Hall.

“Did Kara tell you what plans they had?”

“She said they were drinking next to the lake, which I discouraged, and that they would possibly go to Hogsmeade.”

“If they were drinking, I’m pretty sure they never got to Hogsmeade.” Alex commented. “Lena, my sister and my girlfriend are two weirdos when it comes to drinking and I have this weird feeling that they might have decided that going into the forest was a nice idea.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“I wish I was.”

“Let’s go check, and I hope nobody sees us.” Lena commented. “Those two idiots.”

Alex sighed once again before closing her eyes for a moment. “Let’s go.”

They walked towards the forest, both hoping that Alex’s assumptions were wrong. They went to the lake first and found a bottle that they probably left there the previous night. They then followed the easiest path to the forest, with Alex sighing every other breath.

“So, what about this girl Imra calling Maggie Mags?” Lena asked as they were walking towards the forest.

“Ugh.” Alex rolled her eyes. “She does it to spite me.”

“Why?”

“Because of a stupid fight we had our first year here.” Alex replied. “We’ve been doing little things to spite the other since.”

“So you’ve been bothering one another for seven years.” Lena commented. “Because of a meaningless fight.”

Alex nodded. “That’s correct.”

They got in front of the forest and Lena looked at Alex. “I will kill them if we find them in here.”

“Let’s hope they didn’t get injured or worse.” Alex commented.

Lena was the one sighing this time. They looked at each other and nodded before walking inside the forest. Even though it was sunny outside and only three in the afternoon, the forest was dark and scary.

They walked for a while, Lena’s wand lighting the way while Alex’s was secured in her hands in case something or someone were to attack them.

Alex gasped when she saw Maggie’s wand on the ground. She ran to pick it up, followed by Lena. “Is that…?”

“It’s Maggie’s wand.” Alex said, her voice trembling. “We have to find them.”

Lena helped her up and they resumed their walk inside the forbidden forest. There were various creatures around them, but they seemed uninterested in the two young girls walking around. Lena kept hoping they wouldn’t find Kara’s wand. She didn’t know what had happened to them, but she needed Kara to have her wand. They needed her wand if something attacked them.

Maybe Maggie was so drunk she lost her wand.

Maybe she didn’t notice she’d drop it.

They walked and walked, but there was no sign of the two girls.

“Alex, where are they?”


	22. Forbidden Love

They had been walking in the forbidden forest for what felt like hours. Alex was walking right behind Lena, keeping her wand up in case some creature were to attack them. Lena was lighting up the way, while holding Maggie’s wand in her free hand.

She kept looking around, hoping not to find Kara’s wand somewhere in the dark forest. They started hearing cries of struggle and started running towards the source of the noise. They arrived in an open field, where they found something they weren’t expecting.

On one side, they saw Kara standing up with her wand pointed in front of her. She was trying to protect Maggie, who was passed out behind her.

On the other side, they saw Lex Luthor, his wand sending flashes of lights towards Kara.

“Kara!” Lena gasped. The two duellers stopped what they were doing to stare at her. “Lex, what are you doing?”

Alex was running towards Kara and Maggie, while Lena was slowly approaching them as she looked at Lex.

He was smiling viciously at her. “My dear sister.”

“You escaped Azkaban.” She said, feeling relieved that she could now hold Kara.

He nodded, taking a few steps towards them. “I did, and you should leave so that I can finish what I came here to do.”

“What would that be?” Lena asked, grabbing Kara’s hand to hold. She could hear Maggie slowly getting up behind them and Alex handing her her wand.

“You can run away now, Lena.” He repeated. “You can take your friends, but leave this Zor-El scum.”

“What do you want from her?”

He grinned, walking closer. “I want her dead.”

Instinctively, Lena stepped in front of Kara. “Over my dead body.”

He stopped walking for a moment, looking hesitant. “You know I can take you out.”

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. “I’m not sure you’ve realized my full potential yet.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” He said, his voice trembling slightly.

“Try me.” She said as her grip on her wand tightened.

He took another step, then raised his wand. “You’re too good.”

“You’re the one who wouldn’t hurt me.” She whispered. “You want to be this evil mastermind, but you’d never touch me.”

Lena felt confident. Kara, on the other hand, was feeling uneasy. She wasn’t sure that Lex wouldn’t hurt Lena, but she was hoping he wouldn’t kill her.

“Walk away.” Lex said, gritting his teeth.

“Leave her alone.” Lena spat.

“Lena.” He warned. “Walk away. I won’t hesitate.”

Lena groaned and flicked her wand, never taking her eyes off Lex. “Stupefy!”

With Lex falling down, unconscious, Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and they ran together, with Alex and Maggie running behind them. They ran until the forbidden forest was well behind them, with the sun shining over them.

The four of them fell to the ground, feeling grateful to have made it back safely. “What the fuck were you doing in the forest?”

Kara closed her eyes. “I don’t even remember how we go into the forest.”

“We woke up and he was there.” Maggie explained. “He told us he needed Kara dead, but that he couldn’t do it while  she was asleep.”

“Because it wouldn’t bring him any satisfaction.” Kara continued.

Lena felt sick to her stomach. “I’ll never understand why.”

“You know why.” Kara said, looking down.

“Not what I meant.” Lena shook her head. “I don’t understand his hate for you.”

Kara shrugged. “Me either.”

Once they were alone by their three, Kara took Lena’s hand. “I knew you were good, but I didn’t think a stunning spell could be enough to defeat the great Lex Luthor.”

“My brother is exactly what the media depicts him to be, probably even worse.” Lena said. “The thing that most people don’t know is that he has a weak spot, and it’s me. I became his priority the moment I came into his life, I knew he wouldn’t dare to hurt me.”

“Why does he want me dead, then? Doesn’t he know that it would cause you pain?”

“He does.” Lena nodded. “We talked about you when I went to see him after the letter. I told him how much I care about you and stuff, and he said nothing. He promised to stop harassing you, but I guess trying to kill you technically isn’t harassing you.”

Kara nodded. “I guess not. I’m glad he wouldn’t hurt you, though.”

“Me too.” Lena agreed. “It’s… Been difficult to see him change this much.”

“How was he as a child?”

“He was really sweet.” Lena smiled. “We spent hours and hours playing chess, because it was what brought us together in the first place. Then, as we grew up, we started studying together, spending time silently readying in the library side by side. He changed when he finished his third year here.”

“Do you know what happened?”

Lena shrugged. “No, and it’s why I’m afraid of finishing my third year soon.”

“It won’t happen to you.”

“I have no idea what happened to make him change, and I’m afraid the same thing is going to happen to me.” Lena whispered. “He was just like me before that summer.”

Kara squeezed her hand. “I’ll be with you, whatever happens. Believe me, nothing could ever turn you evil.”

“Maybe we need to be evil.”

“You don’t need to be evil.” Kara replied. “Plus, we have to watch Alex graduate at the end of the year. We have so many things to do, Lena. You’ll be fine.”

For once, Lena believe she was actually going to be fine.

 

 


	23. Graduation

It was Alex’s graduation day.

Kara couldn’t believe that it was the last time she saw her sister as a student.

She was going to go back to Hogwarts for her sixth here and her sister wasn’t going to be there.

The idea of Hogwarts without Alex felt weird, almost as if it made no sense. She was already there when Kara was a scared first year student, but she wasn’t going to be there anymore. She had asked her many times what her plans were for the future, but Alex always replied it was a surprise.

Kara wasn’t going to lie, she knew that, whatever Alex chose, she’d be great at it.

“Ready?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head. “But then, am I ever going to be ready?”

Lena smiled, and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go.”

Together, they walked to the main all. Kara looked at the crowd, scanning to see if she could find the group of seventh year students ready to graduate. She saw her sister, and waved at her. Alex looked terrified and excited at the same time.

They found a spot next to Maggie, who looked like she was about to cry.

“You okay, Sawyer?” Lena asked.

She nodded furiously. “Do not make fun of me, I’ll be laughing at you when Kara graduates.”

“You won’t be here when she does.” Lena pointed out.

Before the ceremony started, she ran to where her sister was standing, and hugged her. “I’m so proud of you.”

She was still crying, and Alex smiled tenderly at her. “Thank you, I love you.”

Kara pursued her lips. “I’m already crying, thank you very much.”

Alex smirked at her before running back to where the other students were standing.

Maggie scoffed and then went silent, right before Professor Grant got up and walked to the stage. She started talking, saying how proud she was of that year’s students. Kara realized soon enough that she was going to be the one doing all the crying.

When the ceremony was over, they all walked to the lake, where the enchanted boats were waiting for them. It was the first time Kara ever witnessed a graduation ceremony, and she couldn’t help but cry at the thought.

She watched the students mounting the boats, and closed her eyes moments before the boats started navigating towards the other side and, soon, they lost sight.

She tried to forget that it was her sister’s last day in school, and felt happy about the summer months ahead of them. She was going to spend the summer with Lena, and what could be better than that?

The younger brunette had gotten accustomed to the Danvers’ house. Eliza loved her to bits, and kept offering to make all the kinds of foods she might desire. With time, she had learned that Lena’s mother wasn’t what a young girl needs, and tried as hard as she could to make her feel welcome and loved.

Lena would sometimes cry at night, feeling like life had been terribly unfair to her.

“I love summer.” Kara said, looking at her broom.

“You still fly around during winter.” Lena pointed out. “I remember sitting on the benches and watching you train and it was snowing outside. Maggie threatened to kill herself.”

Kara grinned. “I remember. It was fun.”

”Was it?”

Kara nodded. ”I know you secretly love watching me train.”  

“I love you, that’s for sure.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “You what?”

“I love you.” Lena repeated. “I’ve been thinking about it for a long time now, but I never really found the courage to say it oud loud. I love you, and there’s no point in hiding it anymore.”

Kara was silent.

“It’s okay if you don’t.”

“What? No, what?” Kara gasped. “What are you talking about? Of course I love you. I really do. I was surprised. I thought I’d be the first one to say it.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Did you really?”

Kara smiled. “No, I knew you’d be the first. I love you, though.”

Lena inhaled sharply. “Say that again.”

“I love you.” Kara whispered, taking a step forward.

“I love you, too.” Lena whispered back, moving closer.

They shared a kiss that was ruined by Alex’s fake vomit sound. “There’s kids around!”

Kara turned around to face her and flipped her off. “This girl just told me that she loves me!”

Alex grinned. “I mean, it was about time.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I had to make sure.”

“I mean, I’ve known since you were maybe in your first year.” Alex commented.

“I was eleven.” Lena pointed out. “And you hated me.”

“We all make mistakes.” Alex said, smiling at her.

“My brother had to be arrested for you to realize that I am amazing.”

Alex sighed. “Those people were assholes to you.”

“They were, but I’m used to it.” Lena said. “Nothing huge has happened since Maxwell.”

Alex nodded. “We wouldn’t let it happen.”

“I know.” Lena whispered. “That’s why I chose you as my family.”


	24. Afraid

They had been back for approximatively six weeks when Lena started panicking.

“What if he comes back?” She asked one night.

“You said it yourself, he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“He’d hurt you, though.” Lena pointed out. “That’s what I’m scared about.”

“He won’t hurt me.” Kara commented. “Don’t worry.”

Lena shrugged. “I can’t stop thinking that he’s going to come back and finish what he came here for.”

Kara wrapped her arms around her. “We’re safe.”

Lena seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding slightly. “We’re safe.”

Kara smiled at her. “Can you believe that my sister lied to me and failed to mention that she wants to become a teacher?”

“She didn’t exactly lie.” Lena said. “She forgot to tell you about it.”

“And you knew! Traitor!”

Lena nodded. “I did. Also, how weird is it that she’s already working with a teacher?”

“I guess it is the way it is.” Kara replied. “It’s still weird to see her on the other side.”

“You tell me.” Lena laughed. “And we have Maggie getting ready for her NEWTS this year.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “You’ll see when it’s my turn.”

“How comes nobody is going to be here when my turn comes?”

“Because you won’t be going crazy like the rest of us.” Kara replied. “Also, I feel like most of our friends are gone.”

“Well, your sister graduated. So did James and Leslie.” Lena commented. “This is Maggie and Lucy’s year, then you, Winn and Lyra next year.”

“And lastly, my dear girlfriend, Lena Luthor.”

“The brightest of them all.” Lena smiled.

Kara smiled. “Well, you’re not lying.”

They were having breakfast together in the Great Hall before spending the whole morning either in class or doing schoolwork.

“Can you believe we’ll be celebrating one year together in a little bit over a month?”

The older girl grinned. “I can. Can you?”

Lena nodded happily. “Definitely.”

“Maybe we should throw a ball to celebrate.” Kara replied.

Lena’s eyes widened. “That’s actually a great idea. Let’s not announce it two days before the actual party, though.”

Kara grinned. “No, that’s my sister’s way. We have to be more organized.”

“We are more organized, because I exist.” Lena commented, taking a sip of her tea.

Kara nodded. “True.”

“Were you thinking about doing it on our anniversary night?”

“I guess so, yeah.” Kara replied. “It’s on a Saturday, right?”

Lena nodded slightly. “It is.”

“Then, hell yes. I can’t wait.”

Lena sighed loudly. “At least we can go together, this time.”

Kara nudged her lightly. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Never.” Lena smirked. “At least it ended up being fine.”

“Being fine?” Kara gasped. “Our relationship is not _fine_. It’s amazing.”

Lena pursued her lips, trying hard not to laugh. “Bloody amazing.”

“Maybe I should get myself a better girlfriend.”

Lena got up, rolling her eyes. “That’d be impossible, darling.”

She walked away, still munching on a piece of chocolate chip muffin.

“It would, it really would.” Kara whispered to herself. “Too bad the one I have at the moment walks away without even saying goodbye.”

She glanced one last time at the breakfast food before getting up and walking to class. She sighed heavily as she made her way to potions class, knowing well enough that she was going to get yelled at for some kind of dumb mistake she was undoubtedly going to make.


	25. Culprit

It all felt like three years prior.

Lena walked into the Great Hall for lunch and everyone’s eyes were on her.

She closed her eyes, knowing well enough those looks.

They screamed: “You’re a Luthor, just like him.”

It happened anytime her brother did something horrible.

It had happened when he had murdered that family. It had happened when he had escaped Azkaban.

Lena sighed, waiting for someone to yell at her.

Nobody did, and she feared something worse was coming.

She realized that she was right the moment she saw Professor Grant walking towards her.

“Miss Luthor, please come with me.” She said, curtly.

Lena nodded and silently followed her to her office. Professor Grant’s office was huge, and covered in golden items. Even the walls were golden. She had a passion for gold and anything related to it, and it was clearly visible in the way her office was furnished.

Professor Grant sat on her chair, and Lena stood awkwardly in front of her.

“Please, sit.” The older woman said.

Lena did as instructed. “What did he do this time?”

Professor Grant sighed. “I knew you’d sensed that there was something wrong. There was an attack early this morning, and we have reason to believe that your brother was behind it.”

“Why?” Lena asked.

“He signed his work.”

“What work? How did he sign it?”

Professor Grant seemed hesitant. Lena realized it meant murder.

“Just say it, I know that he’s a monster.”

“He murdered a boy in your year.” Professor Grant whispered. “And signed his body: Luthor.”

A boy in her year.

Why?

“Who is it?” She asked, unsure about wanting to hear the answer.

“Jack Spheere.”

Lena gasped. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but tried hard to hide them.

“A student found his body, and I want to warn you.” Professor Grant continued. “Some students are saying that you were the one doing the job, not your brother.”

“How do you know that it wasn’t me?”

“We know where you were at the time of the attack.” She explains.

When Professor Grant finally let her go, Lena went looking for Kara. She found her fighting with a Gryffindor girl from her year.

“Look, your murderer girlfriend came back.” The girl spat.

“You keep living your life basing it on bullshit.” Kara said, narrowing her eyes at her. “You believe literally anything that people tell you.”

She turned around and walked to where Lena was standing, feeling her grab her hand and guiding her towards the lake. Kara followed her in silence, scared about what Professor Grant might have told her.

“Do you know what happened?” Lena asked. “Of course you do, I wasn’t there to get the shit and they threw it at you.”

Kara nodded slightly. “They did. Sometimes I wonder how you manage not to snap at them.”

“Oh, I do.” Lena commented.

“Did you know the guy?”

“Do you remember when my brother sent you that letter and Alex and I disappeared for a while?”

Kara nodded.

“Do you remember seeing me with a boy and asking me who he was?”

Again, Kara nodded.

“That boy was Jack Spheere.” Lena explained. “He disappeared a bit after he found himself a girlfriend, but we’ve been friends since year one.”

“Oh, no.” Kara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m sorry, love.”

Lena took a deep breath, and let all the tears that had been building up inside her go. Kara could feel the younger girl’s body shake in her arms, and felt like there was nothing she could do.

“It was a warning.” Lena whispered, still finding solace in Kara’s arms.

“Why?”

“He knew that Jack was my friend. It was a way of showing me that he can come in here and kill someone without any kind of trouble whatsoever.”

Kara wished Lena was wrong.

Because she knew that that warning meant that he would come for her next.

“I’ll have to talk to him.” Lena said.

“Nope.”

“I have to.”

Kara closed her eyes. “He might hurt you.”

“He’s not going to hurt me.” Lena replied, closing her eyes.

“He might.”

“He might hurt me, but he’ll kill you for sure if I don’t talk to him!” Lena snapped.

Kara’s eyes widened. She had never once heard Lena yell.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped.” Lena said, covering her eyes with her hands. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I’m sorry.” Lena repeated. “I’m… I’m scared, I can’t let him hurt you.”

“I understand.” Kara replied. “I’d be the same.”

“Too bad your sister is an angel.” Lena replied, smiling.

“Is she, though?”


End file.
